


we're friends now

by gayskull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Chaos, Drugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yearning, chaotic suga n kiyoko, idk how to plot, just a fun fic, just them being high school kids, the second years are unhinged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Kageyama's childhood best friend comes back after years of being apart, and they get the opportunity to start growing up together again
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. one

Kageyama was four when he made his first friend, it just didn't happen right away.

His very first day of school everyone stood up to introduce themselves, they all were to say their names and ages. Loud and clear, every kid in the room stood up, said their names, and that they were five. Everyone except him. He stood his name and age, just as loud and clear and everyone else in the classroom did, he's guessing it didn't matter though, because when it was time for lunch and recess no one spoke to him. He thought maybe it was because everyone was new to each other, maybe as the week progressed he would make a friend. The week went on, however, and he was still swinging on the swing set by himself.

He didn't know why, it wasn't a very big deal, he just had a late birthday is all. No one else saw it that way though, to them he was a baby. He loathed his teacher for a while for making it very noticeable that he was one peg down from everyone else in his class, but after a while he just got sad. He tried not to be, but it was hard, his mother had told him all about how fun school was, how he would make a ton of friends and they would all be able to play together, He was very excited as he never had a playmate before, besides that one cousin he didn't like, and his older sister who would only play video games with him. It was hard for him to sit there and watch as everyone else ran around and played with all their respective friends, he was sure he would be a good playmate. He was good at a lot of things, he was strong and fast, he could climb things and read really well without stuttering. He didn't know why all the other kids wouldn't give him a chance. Slowly he started to loathe them all too.

Then, after a few long weeks of eating lunch on his own and swinging for twenty minutes during recess, watching while his classmates all played together, they got a transfer student.

He walked into the classroom bouncing and skipping, the teacher smiled at the class and held onto the bouncing boys shoulders. The first thing Kageyama noticed about him was his hair, it was big and fluffy and orange, it reminded him a lot of a tangerine. 

“Class, this will be your new classmate from here on out, why don't you introduce yourself dear?”

He smiled, big and wide. His two front teeth were missing, Kagemam hadn't even lost one. 

“My name is Shoyo Hinata and I’m four!”

At recess the transfer student played in the sandbox, no one ever played in the sandbox, that was something you did alone, and here no one ever seemed to be alone. 

Kageyama approached him slowly, he hovered above him in the sandbox. The boy looked up at him with big, round honey-pooled eyes. Kageyama bit his lip. 

“Hey, how old are you?”

“Four years old.”

Kageyama eyed him. “Same as me.”

The boy smiled. “Really, you too?”

Kageyama nodded.

The kid jumped up, he actually jumped. Kageyama actually had to lift his head to watch him in the sky, he seemed to hover. His arms and legs were out stretched, a triumphant smile on his face. Kageyama's pretty sure he went above his head. It was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. When he landed on his feet he was able to see how small the kid actually was compared to him. It was strange, everything else about him was big, his smile, his eyes, his hair, but he was so tiny. 

The orange hair boy smiled at him. “We’re friends now.”

Kageyama had no complaints. 

Kageyama didn't have a lot of experience, but as far as friends went he's pretty sure Hinata was the best one out there. He was small, but he had no problem keeping up with what Kageyama wanted to do, even if he was always better at it. He was loud, really loud, slightly annoying, and larger than life. He was the smallest kid in their class but he sure never acted like it, he went around acting like he was indestructible. When they would play fight he'd let Kageyama throw him around like a ragdoll, then he'd get up and ask him to do it again, all with a smile on his face. It was awesome. 

Hinata was always challenging the other kids in their class to stupid things, like races and who could pick up the most books. At first Kageyama would tell him to dial it back, he didn't want the other kids in the class to hate him, ever since Hinata got there he's come out of his shell and started talking to some of the other kids in the class. Hinata would never listen to him, he always wanted to prove that he could do just as much as the other children, sometimes he would succeed and it would be great, but more often than not he'd make a fool of himself. Kageyama hated when that happened. 

One day something changed though, one day some stupid kid in their class had gotten in an argument with Hinata, he called him dumb for having a bad stutter when reading to the class. Hinata got mad and challenged him to a reading competition, which he lost of course, because the kid was right, Hinata was dumb and couldn't read very well. That didn't give anybody right to go around picking on him about it though. 

So Kageyama challenged the kid to a reading competition, he won of course, he was the best reader in the class. Actually, Kageyama was the best everything in the class, he was taller and stronger than everyone else, he could read two grade levels above his peers and knew all his adding and subtracting, he had just never noticed before. 

Hinata of course was over the moon about the entire thing. He smiled big and wide like always, he jumped around latching onto Kageyama's hand. 

"That was so cool Kageyama! We're going to become the best at everything and beat everyone all the time, okay?" 

Kageyama smirked. He liked the sound of that. 

The following year he and Hinata were in the same class again. Which was a wonder considering they did so differently from one another in school. They recognized a few faces, but they were only really friends with each other last year, so nothing really changed, they hung out with only each other during lunch and recess. 

That was until one day at recess he and Hinata were going to play wrestlers under the playground, no one ever goes under there. They found someone that time though, she was tiny, smaller than Hinata even. Her hair was in cute little blonde pigtails, and she was reading a book. Hinata immediately thought she was cool. 

"Wow, you're reading during recess, you must be even smarter than Kageyama!" 

She looked up at the loud boy with fear in her eyes. She immediately closed the book and tried to get up to leave, but hit her head on a rod and fell to the floor. 

The boys ran over to help her up, she wouldn't take their hands though, she was rubbing her head and crying. 

Hinata looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry, are you okay, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I thought those books were supposed to be really hard?"

Kageyama looked at the book on the ground, it was a part of the magic tree house series, those were really hard. He could read them, but it made his brain hurt so he could never finish one. 

The little blonde girl nodded. "Yeah…but the teacher let me read it, since I have a fifth year reading level."

The boys gaped at her. Kageyama only had a third year reading level, this girl was on a whole nother level. She was awesome. He bet her brains didn't even hurt after only reading a few pages. He wondered why she wasn't in harder classes. 

Hinata picked the book up and handed it to her. "Could you read it to us please, Kageyama usually reads to me but he can't read these ones, and it looks real cool!" 

Kageyama nodded. It did look really cool, the front cover had a bunch of tigers on it, he enjoyed reading about big cats, tigers were really cool. Their tongues are so sharp they could make you bleed if they lick you. 

The girl looked down at the ground while taking the book. "I don't know…"

"Please- um, what's your name?" 

"Y-Yachi."

Hinata smiled. "Okay, please Yachi!" 

She smiled a little before finally agreeing. 

She could read really fast, and she never stuttered with her words, even the big ones. She even did voices for the different characters. She read even better than the teacher, Kageyama didn't really think much about girls before, they giggled too much and never talked to the boys. But Yachi was really cool, he could tell just by the way she didn't run away immediately after meeting them. 

After they had to go inside for lunch they asked her to sit with them, she agreed. Her lunch was kind of different, Hinata asked her about it, which Kageyama's mom said you aren't supposed to do if someone is different. She said it's supposed to be none of your business, but Hinata doesn't listen a lot. 

"Why does your lunch look funny?"

Yachi blushed. "Oh...my mommy doesn't cook for me, she buys premade stuff, cause she has a lot of work to do so she can't cook often…"

Kageyama thought that sucked, he likes the food from the grocery stores and stuff, but his mom always cooked everything better. He took one of his sausage octopus and a rice ball and put them on her plate. 

"That's my mama's cooking, you can have some if you Yachi."

Hinata gasped in excitement before giving her some of his rabbit apples and salmon. 

"You don't have too-"

Hinata shook his head. "No, it's okay, I'm having a baby sister soon so I need to practice being a good big brother, besides, you're our friend now Yachi!" 

She smiled, she had a tiny blush on her cheek. Kageyama thought she was cute, like a doll. He looked away, disgusted by the thought. Girls were weird, his mama said one day he'd marry one. He shook his head, marriage sounded kind of weird to him. 

"So, is there a magic treehouse about bees…"

Becoming friends with Yachi was one of the best things that could possibly happen to the boys. Now they could play more than two person games. And Yachi would read to them sometimes. Although sometimes they would freak her out when they started to play fight, Kageyama threw Hinata off the play structure once and Yachi started to cry thinking he had killed him. 

So things were doing good, Kageyama was finally enjoying his school days, just like his mom said, he would make a lot of good friends and have fun. 

His mom just didn't specifically say what kind of friends…

One day it had rained, so the play structure was off limits, and running of any kind, so they either had to walk on the pavement or play ball. The three little friends chose to walk around. While walking Hinata and Kageyama just happened to be holding hands as they did often. They would hold Yachi's hand too if she let them, but when presented with the opportunity she almost freaked out again, so they left her alone. 

So they were just walking around, holding hands, skipping, they were talking about the holidays that were right around the corner. Yachi said she couldn't really do anything on the holidays since her mommy was gone all the time. 

Hinata smiled. "Maybe you could come to my house! My mommy is a really good cook, she can even-" 

Then, suddenly from behind them they heard a kid shout. 

"Hey!" 

The trio turned around to see two boys from their class, they never talked to anyone else but each other. One was really tall, blonde, and kind of scary looking. Like an ear of corn, but with glasses. The other boy was smaller, brown hair and loads freckles. He appeared to be holding in a laugh. 

Kageyama shouted back. "What?" 

The boy pointed at their clasped hands. "That's gay!" 

The boy next to him bursted out laughing. Kageyama looked at Hinata with a questionably. He looked back with just a just as confused expression. 

"That means you're going to marry a boy!" 

Hinata and Kageyama turned red. The concept of marriage was already unappealing, but marrying each other? Gross. 

"Wait," Hinata said. "But what about you guys, you're holding hands too."

He looked down at the two boys' hands. Hinata was right, they were holding hands. 

The boy with classes rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count, we're wearing gloves, idiot!" 

Hinata glared at him. "No, you're stupid! You can't even see without glasses!" 

The blonde boy glared at him before letting go of his friend's hands and began to charge at Hinata, who in turn grabbed onto Yachi's hand and ran with his two friends away from the psychotic blonde boy who was too tall for his own good. 

"Your hair is dumb, I'm gonna kill you carrot top!" 

And just like that they had made two new…friends? 

"Stop that Tsukki, you're too tall!" 

"No, you're just too small, and don't call me Tsukki!" 

Kageyama wants to say he's lucky, but it's just getting ridiculous at this point. He doesn't know how it's possible that for these past few years all his friends managed to get into the same classes. They met when they were six, they're nine now. It's getting tiring, between fighting Hinata every two seconds and arguing with Tsukishima every one, he needs a break. 

Which was what this class party was supposed to be, if Hinata didn't stop picking fights with Tsukki because he grew six inches over break, and he hadn't grown an inch since he turned seven. Even Yachi is taller than him now. 

This class party was being held at Hinata's house, they just got a new one since Natsu is getting bigger and needs her own room. Even better, he's closer to Kageyama's house, so on the weekends they can hang out. 

"Whatever, just gimme the tape, we need to hang up the banner the other kids are going to be here any minute!" 

"Shorty Shoyo!" Yamaguchi giggled. 

"Tadashi! Not you too!" Hinata pouted. 

Yachi looked at the clock on the wall. "Guys, they're coming soon, please stop fighting…"

Hinata wasn't paying attention, he looked like he was about to pounce on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were now in a laughing fit over how short Hinata was. Kageyama would've joined in if Yachi didn't look so panicked. It was a wonder why she put up with all them at all, he and Hinata live in constant fear that one day she'll realize how lame they all are and leave them for the girls who keep inviting her to sleepovers. 

Kageyama sighed before lifting his hand and hitting Hinata hard in the head. Yachi screamed, the two idiots in the corner only laughed harder. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

"Hinata, you idiot! Now people are here and we aren't even done decorating!"

"I'm the idiot? Look in the mirror buddy!" 

"You guys…"

Thankfully they were able to finish decorating before more people got there, the kids who showed up were more than happy to help decorate. Now the class party was going great, they were all playing board games while some kids played on Hinata's game station.

"Yachi, it's your turn to pay me, you landed on my hotel thing."

Hinata handed the boy some money. "You can take mine instead."

Hinata was always doing that, they all looked out for Yachi, but Hinata did more than anyone else. He made Kageyama hold back in gym class to help Yachi out, and whenever they watched a scary movie Hinata would always share his blanket and tell her jokes so she wasn't so afraid. Probably his big brother complex kicking in, Kageyama doesn't know. 

The boy frowned. "Why, she owes me the money, not you." 

"Well because-" 

Suddenly everyone around the table looked at each other and gasped. Kageyama frowned, he didn't know what this was about, he just wished the boy would take Hinata's money so they could move on, it was his turn next after all. 

The boy giggled. "Ooh, are you guys dating?" 

All the kids at the table giggled. Kageyama looked at his two friends who were visibly surprised at the response, Hinata looked, well he looked a little disgusted, while Yachi was bright red and looked like she might pass out. 

Kageyama bit his lip, he wanted to say something to their dumb classmates but he was at Hinata's house after all, he couldn't do something like that to guest at a house that was his. So instead he tried to be as nice as possible. 

Through gritted teeth he mumbled. "Leave them alone, you're making them upset, it's my turn anyway, let's play."

One of the girls at the table clearly didn't care how upset his friends were because she opened her big mouth and continued to speak. 

"We should play a different game, my sister and her friends play it, it's called spin the bottle."

Kageyama blushed, he heard of the game from his older sister. Apparently it was a kissing game, he really didn't wanna play it. He didn't wanna kiss anyone, especially not any of his friends or classmates. 

Hinata leaned over to whisper to him. He was always asking him questions since he had the most knowledge out of the two. He never minded, it actually felt nice to know the answer was asked a question. Even if his questions were stupid sometimes 

"What's that Kageyama?" He whispered. 

"It's a kissing game." He whispered back. 

Hinata shouted. "A kissing game!" 

His classmates erupted into giggles, drawing the attention of the kids who were playing on the game station, including Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They all seemed curious as to why they were laughing so much so a few kids wandered over to see what the commotion was about, Kageyama groaned. Once the girl told them all about it they were all probably going to want to play. 

And he was correct, once everyone heard of the game they all wanted to join in. Kageyama didn't think it was a good idea, Hinata's mom was in the other room with Natsu and if she walked in on them playing a kissing game they were all going to be in a lot of trouble. He looked over at Hinata, who was trying to calm Yachi down, she looked like she was about to vomit. 

"We don't have to play, let's just take Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and go play in your room Hinata." Kageyama whispered. 

Hinata shook his head. "My mom said I have to be a good host! I can't leave, I have to suck it up and play, will you guys stay with me please?" 

Kageyama looked at Yachi, then looked back at his orange haired friend. 

Hinata whispered harshly. "Not Yachi, she's sick so she gets a freebee, please Kageyama?" 

That's how, instead of playing a board game, eating snacks, or getting his turn on the game station, he was now sitting in a circle in the middle of Hinata's living room with an empty fanta bottle in the center of him and all his classmates. Yachi was to keep an eye out for Hinata's mom since she wasn't going to be participating in the game. 

The girl who suggested the game had to go first. It landed on some stupid kid that sat by Hinata. He was always sticking pencils up his nose and eating the paste off the back of stickers. Kageyama laughed along with the rest of his classmates. He didn't want to play but it was funny to watch. 

The kids got up and stood in the middle of the circle. As Kageyama watched their faces get closer and closer his nose scrunched up in disgust. He hated when people kissed, he never even saw his parents do it that often. The last person he saw kiss was his older sister, and it was really gross. 

Their lips touched for a split second before they quickly pulled away from each other and ran back to their seats. The kids were all giggling and 'ooh-ing'. He looked at his friends faces, they were pulled back in disgust except Hinata who looked on edge. Kageyama knew why, if his entire class was playing spin the bottle with his mother in the other room he'd be freaking out too. 

"Okay, it's Hinata's turn!" The girl shouted with a devilish smile on her face. 

Hinata gulped. "Why me?" 

She rolled her eyes. "It's your house, you have to be a good host."

Hinata looked around. There really was no getting him out of this, if he backed down he looked like a chicken, he had to man up and spin the bottle. Kageyama patted him on the back as he crawled over to the bottle and spun it before returning back to his seat. It spun and spun and spun, until it stopped. 

The neck of the bottle was pointed right at Kageyama. 

The kids started an uproar. 

"Doesn't count."

"They're both boys, spin again." 

"Yeah, go again Hinata."

But the girl, that stupid girl, spoke up once again. 

"No, my sister said her two guy friends had to kiss during the game, that's what it's about, it would be no fun if it was just boy girl."

The class was suddenly silent. Kageyama thought there would be more of a fuss over the two boys having to kiss but instead all their stupid classmates accepted what she said. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, who was beginning to stand up. Fear stuck into his heart, he wasn't actually going to do it was he? 

Instead of getting up and walking to the circle though, he got up and booked it for his front door. Kageyama saw how red his face was as he ran away. 

He sighed before glaring at his classmates. "You're all idiots, this is a stupid game!"

He got up to go after Hinata, his friend didn't get upset very often, at least not by people's actions. He was more like a brat, he got upset by things like his height or when he couldn't do something that Kageyama could easily do, but he was never the type to become sad or angry over things. 

He found Hinata sitting on his front porch, he had his head in his hands looking at some stray cats roaming around. Kageyama went ahead and sat next to him. 

"Hey, are you crying?" 

Hinata shook his head. "No…I'm just embarrassed is all, I was trying to be a good host, you know?" 

Kageyama nodded. Hinata was the best at making friends with people, everyone like him, classmates, teachers, neighbors, even Tsukishima put up with him. He always had everyone's best interest at heart, it sucked not everyone felt that way about him. Hinata really was the best person he knew, vene if he was really annoying sometimes. 

"You know all our classmates are idiots, that's why the five of us only hang out with each other."

Hinata nodded. "I know, I just want it to be us together forever, forget everyone else."

Kageyama laughed. "You don't mean that, you like people."

"...yeah I know, it sucks, I wish people were scared of me like they are of you and Tsukki." 

"People aren't afraid of me!" 

"Yes they are! You're always glaring at everyone, like this."

Kageyama turned to look at his best friend's face, his eyes were turned to slits and his mouth was puckered up like he had something sour, he looked quite funny. Kageyama laughed and shoved his shoulder. Hinata smiled wide at him, his smile could light up a room, he was like a firefly, small but bright. 

"I'm not really interested in kissing anyway, are you Kageyama?" Hinata asked. 

He shook his head. "No, maybe when I'm older, and that's a big maybe."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, everyone thinks I like Yachi, but that's not true, we all like Yachi like a sister, it's like we're all a family, and Tsukki and Tadashi are the dads, cause they're always yelling at us to behave."

Kageyama laughed. "You say the stupidest things, let's go back inside okay? I'll make them all apologize and we can okay more board games." 

Hinata jumped up. He always sprung back but from any mishaps really easily. He got a bad grade on his spelling test once and still wanted to go to the park after school. Kageyama thinks there is not a single thought going on in his mind at all. 

For some reason he finds it endearing. 

One day when they're eleven the boys all go over to Yachi's house, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence, their friend was alone a lot of the time. Her mom was a very busy woman, she was hardly home, and like Hinata, her dad wasn't around. Yachi didn't really like being alone, so as soon as their parents let them start going out on their own they spent every weekend together running around, visiting each other's houses, exploring the town, going to shops, jumping into lakes, generally being a bunch of hooligans. 

That weekend the boys decided to go walking over to Yachi's house, their original plan was to go to the park however it was due to start raining soon, and they liked hanging out at Yachi's because no one else is ever home. They could be as loud as they want, and her mom always bought her new things like toys and snacks to make up for the fact she couldn't always be around.

Hinata and Kageyama raced up the stairs to Yachi's apartment while Yamaguchi shouted at them to stop making so much noise. Kageyama won of course, his legs were longer, and for some reason Hinata seemed a lot more tired today, not like his usual self, his movements were sluggish and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He didn't even complain when Kageyama shouted in victory as he made it to Yachi's door first. 

Before they even knocked Yachi was at the door. "Hey guys, come on in."

Hinata smiled. "Woah, Yachi are you a psychic? How did you know we were here?" 

She laughed. "I can hear you guys from down the hallway, you're really loud you know." 

Hinata ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Then he elbowed Kageyama in the ribs. "Apologize!" 

He rubbed his side. "Idiot! That hurt, sorry Yachi."

They entered the apartment with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima not far behind them, they took off their shoes and booked it to the living room, Yachi had a lazy boy and the boys were always fighting over who got it first. It reclined and even had a massage setting (that they couldn't use unfortunately) 

Kageyama won again, he jumped on the lazy boy with a smile, Hinata glared at him before he noticed a new toy Yachi had got on the coffee table. He picked it up and examined it. 

"Yachi! What's this?" 

Yachi soon came in with the other two boys. "Oh, it's a bracelet making kit, my mom got it for me yesterday, she also got me some candy, I was thinking we could make some bracelets and have a snack."

Hinata jumped up. "Aw yeah, this is so cool! We should make matching friendship bracelets!" 

Tsukki snorted as he threw himself on Yachi's sofa. "That's lame Shorty."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "Tsukki don't be so mean, I think it'll be fun."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but went along with it, he does anything Yamaguchi will do, even if he does complain. They're best friends like Hinata and Kageyama, but their friendship is way different. Hinata and Kageyama argue a lot, always competitive, running around, wrestling, their mothers think they're a little too wild. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were completely different, for one Yamaguchi is the only person Tsukki can actually stand, they're always in their own little world, even if they're hanging out with the other kids they're always off in the corner whispering and giggling. Kageyama never sees Tsukishima smile or laugh with anyone besides his best friend. Sometimes he wonders whether Tsukishima actually likes them or not. 

Yachi thought making matching bracelets was a great idea, and he didn't really have an issue with it so they decided to get the snacks out and start making bracelets. 

Tsukishima grabbed at a bag of dino cookies once Yachi threw all the snacks and drinks on the coffee table. Kageyama went right for the bag of cheese chips. 

Yachi smiled at him. "I always ask my mom to get them for you Tsukishima, I know you like them!" 

Tsukishima looked away. "Yeah okay...thanks." 

Hinata got right to unboxing the kit and looking through all the beads and thread. Kageyama opened his bag of cheese puffs and got to snacking on them as Hinata pulled everything out. There was a collection of alphabet beads, regular ones, and some fruit charms. He was used to this type of stuff, he has an older sister, he was basically used as a living doll until his sister left for college. Bracelet making was one of the better activities she used to include him in. 

"So what should our friendship bracelets say?" Yachi asked. 

"Ooo! It should say friendship!" Hinata offered. 

Tsukki snorted. "That's lame, something else." 

Hinata frowned. "You're lame! Tall freak!" 

"Well at least I'm not a stupid shorty!"

"We get it, you're tall, he's short, you're both acting lame right now, we promised we wouldn't fight in Yachi's apartment remember last time?" Yamaguchi brought up. 

Ah, last time. Last time being when Hinata and Kageyama got into an argument about a video game they were playing, the argument turned into a fight, and the fight was very loud, they broke a vase, and gave Yachi a heart attack. They didn't come over to her apartment for a while, until they made Idiot's Law (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came up with the name) that forbade any horse play or serious argument when in Yachi's house. Breaking the law means banishment. He has no idea what banishment means, but it sounds serious, and he likes Yachi's apartment, he'd never wanna be banished from it.

"Okay, whatever, what would they say then?" Hinata still glared at Tsukishima. 

"Maybe we could each get a letter, and when put together they make a word!" Yachi offered. 

Hinata smiled. "Friends!" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "That has six words, there's only five of us."

Hinata frowned. "Aw."

Tsukishima snorted. "Hey, what about idiot?" 

Yamaguchi laughed, even Kageyama cracked a smile, but Yachi jumped out of her seat. 

"I like it!" She said. "And it has five letters." 

They all gave her strange looks. "Seriously?" They said in unison 

Hinata however jumped up right along with her. "Me too! We're all pretty much idiots anyway."

Tsukishima shrugged. "Speak for yourself, but whatever, I want the t in idiot though, that way if anyone asks I'll say it stands for my name instead of friendship." 

Yamaguchi sighed. "Tsukki…"

So they all got to stringing their different colored beads on the bracelets. Kageyama was doing blue and black, they were his favorite colors. He looked over to see Hinata doing his in a rainbow pattern, he and Hinata both got the i's in idiot while Yachi got the d and Yamaguchi got the o, probably because it was closest to the t, which is what Tsukishima picked. 

Yachi was doing hers with pink and yellow while Tsukishima did his in all black and Yamaguchi did his in white, again, probably to match one another more. Kageyama went through the various fruit charms and decided to put a blueberry on his, before turning to Hinata and saying. 

"You're basically a cutie." 

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and a blush in his face. "H-hey don't call me that!" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "I meant like the tiny mandarins, you're small and orange."

Hinata frowned. "I don't like where this is going."

Kageyama rummaged through the small bead charms before finding an orange one and handed it to Hinata. 

"Here, I used a blueberry."

"Cool! I do like oranges."

He looped it into the thread before tying off his bracelet, Kageyama finished his off and put it on, he surveyed his and Hinata's bracelets side by side. They were kind of matching too, because they both had the i's. He liked the idea of matching with Hinata, they are best friends after all. 

"Tsukki, look, they have a strawberry charm, you should use it, I know you love strawberry shortcake." Yamaguchi handed it to him with a smile. 

Tsukki shook his head. "No you should have it."

"But why? I don't really even like strawberries."

"Well, you kind of remind me of one, when your cheeks get red I mean, paired with your freckles they look like strawberries."

Kageyama looked up at the two in shock, Tsukishima was never really into talking too much, he liked to keep things simple. He only really talked when he was alone with Yamaguchi, at least that's what he tells him. And hearing him compare Yamaguchi's cheeks to strawberries was shocking to say the least. He didn't even say it in a mean way, it almost sounded like a compliment. 

He watched as the two of them locked eyes for a few seconds before turning away from each other. Yamaguchi's cheeks were red, Tsukishima was right, they did kind of remind him of strawberries. 

So Yamaguchi kept the strawberry charm, Yachi decided on a watermelon charm and they all bullied Tsukishima into being a banana because, like a banana, he is tall and his hair is yellow. Also Yamaguchi said strawberries and bananas go well together, so there's that. 

"Let's put them together!" Hinata shouted as Tsukishima finally put his on. 

They all lined up in correct order and pressed their wrists together. He liked his bracelet fine, but Yachi's looked the prettiest. Hinata's was an eyesore to look at, lots of colors, really bright, but he liked the little oranges nestled on the opposite side of the letter i. 

Tsukishima stretched. "Okay, now that that's done, let's set up your game station, I really only came over so I can annihilate Kageyama in mario kart again."

"You're on, nerd."

As Yachi set up the same station and they all got settled to a spot on the floor Hinata stayed standing, seeming stuck to the spot where he stood. Kageyama surveyed him with curiosity before turning around to watch the television start up with the mario theme song. 

"Wait guys…before, we play I kind of wanted to tell you guys something." Hinata said. 

Kageyama turned to him and was taken aback. His head was hung a little low, he was playing with hands, a thing he used to do when they were younger whenever he got nervous or yelled at by an adult. He looked a little shaky. He bit his lip. This must be something serious, Hinata never faltered, he has a big mouth and would say things he wasn't supposed to say all the time. The fact that he couldn't even look at his friends when talking to them was an indication something was wrong. 

"Hey, Hinata…" Kageyama reached out. 

Suddenly Hinata looked up at them with glazed over eyes. "I'm moving away!" 

Kageyama flinched away. Hinata has his head buried in his hands, another thing he used to do when they were kids, whenever he was nervous or got yelled at, it was a way to shield his facial expression, he could be laughing, crying, he could be angry, it didn't matter. He doesn't think he'd be laughing at a moment like this though. 

"I'm actually moving, like out of the city, my mom got a new job so…I'm going to a new school and stuff, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner…my mom wasn't sure until a few days ago…"

Kageyama watched his friend rub his wet eyes with his hands, he felt his heart being squeezed. Like someone sucked all the air out of his chest and punched him in the gut. Without thinking, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Does this means we're not going to be friends now?" 

Hinata looked up at him, he was on the verge of tears. "No...we're still going to be friends right guys? We're all still going to be friends…" 

Once, Kageyama's goldfish died, he had her forever, around three months or so, that's a long time for a goldfish. He'll compare what he felt than to what he feels now, except it feels way worse.

The day of reckoning finally came, they all went over to Hinata's house and helped him pack his last few things and load things into the car. Tsukishima complained about it, but it was the last time they’d all be together again so of course he came. They were all in Hinata’s room moving stuff out into the moving van. Natsu wouldn't stop crying, she was only five, but she had really liked all her friends at school and didn't want to move yet. 

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here! I wanna go to school!" 

Hinata smiled at her and gave her a little pat on the head. "Hey don't be so sad, okay? I bet our new place will be really nice, and we'll make lots of new friends, so don't worry." 

Natsu glared at Hinata before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"I don't wanna go Shoyo!" 

"I know, don't cry Natsu, mom said we'd get ice cream after we're all moved in remember?" 

Hinata's a good big brother, Kageyama wishes his sister was as nurturing as he was, whenever he cried to her about anything she'd give him a hard pound on the head and tell him to suck it up, because life is hard. He did learn a little, at least he thinks. Right now all he wants to do is burst into tears like Natsu, but life is hard, and he knows crying won't do him any good

Tsukki yelled over at the siblings. "Hinata! Get over here and help us put these things in the moving van or I swear I'm taking the back and shoving it-" 

Tadashi elbowed him in the ribs. "Seriously Tsukki, don't you have any sympathy?" 

Hinata let Natsu go and went ahead to help the rest of the kids move things out into the van, the entire place was packed up besides Hinata and Natsu’s bedroom, it was strange for Kageyama to walk into his house and see it barren, the walls striped of the family pictures he knew were always hanging there, the living room and dining room just sitting as empty rooms, Hinata's room, he always had so much stuff on his walls, posters of his favorite cartoons, maps of fictional worlds, any arts project he made in school, a few valentines he got from his friends, drawings that Natsu gave him. They were all gone, even the picture that he had of his friends during his eighth birthday party, it usually hung above his bed but it was gone, just like everything else.

Hinata seemed strangely okay, he was someone who showed his emotions pretty easily, he was an open book, but through this whole week he's just been sitting back and watching everyone else. Kageyama knew he didn't want to leave, that day at Yachi's house when he almost started to cry just telling them he was going to be moving was evident enough. He's been all smiles, he doesn't know if it's for his family or his friends, Yachi is still really upset about the news, her and Tadashi has cried more than once. 

Everyone was outside the house, passing around boxes and stuffing them into the moving van. Hinata's mom took a box from Kageyama's hand and spoke to Hinata, who was carrying a few more boxes in his hand.

“I’m done with Natsu’s room, Shoyo, hurry up and get your last boxes in the van please.”

“Okay mom, there's only a few left, me and Kageyama will get the rest.” Hinata put the boxes down and took Kageyama's hand., running inside the house with him.

The room was bare except for the two remaining boxes, he almost didn't want to pick them up. He knew within ten minutes his best friend, his first friend, would be gone. He cleared his throat, his eyes started to sting.

“Woah, your looks so empty, hard to believe you actually slept in here.”

From behind him he heard the sound of sniffling. “Yeah..”

He turned to see Hinata's eyes filled with tears, he quickly wiped them about and rubbed his nose. Seeing that made Kageyama break, he was incapable of holding in his tears anymore. He blinked and felt them trickle down his cheeks as he walked towards Hinata with open arms. He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and let him sob into his chest. Even after all this time he was still short, only tall enough for Kagyeyama to place his head on his friend's head and cry into his fluffy orange hair. He didn't want to let him go, not ever. He just knows Hinata is going to go to whatever new school and make loads of new friends, because that's just what kind of kid he is. He got the pleasure of being his best friend, even if it was only for a fraction of his life, he just doesn't want to let him go yet.

“I'm going to miss you so much Tobio!” Hinata sobbed into his chest.

Tears flooded out of his cheeks and held his friend a little tighter. “I'm going to miss you too Shoyo, I’m going to miss you everyday”

“You won't ever forget about me?” Hinata pulled back and looked up at Kageyama with bloodshot eyes.

Kageyama sniffled. “How can I? You'll always be the most annoying person I know, even if you're miles away.”

They stayed like that for a little while, Kageyama breathed it in, this would be the last time he would ever hold him like this. He thought of all the times they'd hold hands, cuddled during sleepovers, run to each other and embrace whenever they'd see each other again. Throughout the years they've kind of pulled back on all the physical contact, he regrets it now, so what if they're growing up? No one is ever too old to love their best friend. 

Even though he didn't want to, Kageyama let him go, they looked at each other with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, and smiled. Then they carried the remaining boxes outside to where their friends and his family were waiting. They placed them in the van and his mother closed it before getting her and Natsu into the car so Hinata could say goodbye to his friends.

Yachi threw her arms around him. “Thank you for being my friend Hinata, I’m going to miss you…”

Hinata squeezed her tight. “Hey I’m always gonna be your friend, even better, I'm your big brother, remember?”

Yachi let him, wiping her tears and laughed, “I'm older than you Shoyo.”

Tadashi ran to Hinata, picked him up in a hug and swung him around, he had gotten tall, he and Kageyama were basically the same height now. He hopes he won't grow too much, it really will suck to be the shortest boy since Hinata is leaving now.

“Bye Shoyo, don't forget about us okay? Wherever you're going, no matter how many new friends you make, remember that we had you first okay?” Tadashi was almost as bad as Yachi, his tears split down his cheeks like rain on a window. 

“Tadashi, I won't ever forget you I promise, remember the friendship bracelets we made? Everytime I look at mine I'll remember all of you! So no need to worry, just promise me you'll always wear them.” Hinata gave him an award winning smile. 

Tadashi smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I swear I'll never take it off, we'll all miss you Hinata, right Tsukki?”

Tsukishima tried his best to hide behind them all, he isn't very good with his emotions, especially when it comes to Hinata, sometimes he makes them wonder if they're even friends at all. 

Hinata smiled at him mischievously. “Yeah, come on Tsukki, bring it in!”

“I don't think so, stay away from me shorty.”

“Oh come on," Hinata ran to him and jumped in the air. "This is the last time you could ever see me! Won't you miss me, come- are you crying?”

They all looked at Tsukishima with bewilderment, he wasn't crying persay, but his eyes were red and glazed over. He turned, trying his best to hide his face from the rest of the kids. He huffed.

“No, thats stupid, but...maybe I will miss having you around...only a little bit.”

Hinata smiled widely before charging at Tsukki who tried to run off, but the orange haired boy got the better of him and clung onto his back, hugging him from behind. He yanked and jerked the boy around trying to get the small child off his back but to no avail.

"Hinata get off!" 

“Aw don't be like that, I'll miss you too, Tsukishima Kei, only a little.”

He hopped off Tsukki and gave him a smile with tear filled eyes, Tadashi went ahead and pushed Hinata into Tsukishima's arms and loudly declared. 

“Group hug!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes but ran into his friends' open arms, this was the last time they would all be together after all. He sighed, life was hard, and he was only eleven. He doesn't know how he'll do the rest of it with Hinata. 

Hinata smiled, his arms wrapped around his friends. “I love you guys, I mean it, I'm going to miss you all so much.”

Finally they all let go and let Hinata walk to the van, he opened the passenger door to get in, but not before turning to give them that wide smile, the one when he shuts his eyes and uses all his teeth. His eyes and nose were still red, but he always managed to light up a room, that's Shoyo Hinata for you. Then he climbed into the van with a final wave, they started the vehicle and took off down the road. 

They stayed and watched as the car got smaller and smaller, Yachi held his hand and cried, Tadashi leaned into Tsukishima and wiped his eyes. They stayed until the car couldn't be seen anymore, and just like that, his best friend was gone. 

That definitely hurt more than a dead goldfish.

Kageyama is pretty sure aging makes you dumb, he has no science behind his theory at all really, but it must be true, because as soon as he entered middle school his mind did a complete one eighty. His grades dropped, he hasn't had an A since he was twelve, it's been two years. It's like his brain can't work all of a sudden. He groaned and banged his head on the school desk. High school next year was absolutely going to kick his ass. 

He was actually doing pretty terrible in class, he had a C, his mother is very disappointed in his grade dropping but it's not like he can help it, luckily if he does well on this group project then his C will turn into B. No problem at all. 

If only his group could stay focused. 

Yachi is basically the only one trying to keep the boys together, Tsukishima has been on his phone for the entire time and so has Yamaguchi, he could only assume they're texting one another, like always. Not only are they not contributing, they went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes ago. It doesn't take twenty minutes to use the bathroom. 

He was actually glad to have a group project, and he's glad they all agreed to be in a group with. They're all smart, smarter than him anyway. If only those two idiots actually helped, Yachi has been doing her portion of the project, and Kageyama's been handling putting everything she's writing down into a presentation, but they haven't even started their research portion. It's really annoying, especially since they all agreed to finish it up after school, he could be in Yachi's house right now playing switch, instead he's stuck in a hot classroom with a busted down school issued laptop. 

Finally he stood up from his desk. "I'm going to get them Yachi, I'll be right back."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Tobio, I really need help, not that you weren't being helpful or anything!" 

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Yach, I'll be back."

The halls were empty, most teachers and students have gone home at this point, their teacher let them use the classroom as long as they promised to lock it up after they were done. They had been there for almost an hour, they were only supposed to be there for around two, so he definitely needed to find those two idiots and make them do their work. 

He entered the bathroom and shouted out for them. "Tsukki, Tadashi! Come on, we have to finish the project!" 

He groaned once he looked around the stalls and realized they weren't in there, that means he had to check the other bathrooms, he doesn't know why they just didn't use the one on this floor, probably to get out of doing the project, he knows how much Tsukki hates group projects. 

He checked the bathrooms on the second and first floor, only to find they weren't in those either. He was flustered, no way they would've left the school, they left all their stuff in the classroom. Besides, Yamaguchi may be an asshole, but he's a nice asshole, he wouldn't just abandon him and Yachi to finish the project on their own. He made his way back to the classroom, hoping to find them in there, or at the very least run into them on the way there. 

He made it to the third floor again and passed an empty classroom that has its light on, he was going to ignore it, assuming a teacher just left it on by accident, however as he passed it he looked in the window and saw leaning against a desk, someone who was tall, someone built strangely like Tsukishima. 

He rolled his eyes, so they were ditching them. He quickly opened the classroom door to yell at the two of them to get their asses back in the classroom and help them finish off the project so he could go over to Yachi's and play video games. Instead he stood there in shock. 

There, in the middle of the classroom, Yamaguchi was sitting on a desk with Tsukishima between his legs, just going at it. Well, not really, they were kissing, making out? But it wasn't like he'd seen people in movies make out, it was soft and slow, not heavy and wild. He could only stand there for a few seconds before the door slammed against its frame, making the two boys break apart and turn to see him standing in the doorway. 

The three of them stood there, staring at one another, Tsukishima seemed unbothered, he looked at Kageyama with a bored expression, his hair was tousled and his lips were swollen. Yamaguchi looked more ashamed, definitely a lot more red, his hair was equally as tousled around and his school uniform was unbuttoned. Kageyama let his eyes wander to the dark purple spots that splattered on his neck, before looking away. He didn't even know how to leave the situation, this was bad. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima started moving towards him. 

"Tsukki…" He heard Yamaguchi whisper behind him. 

His friend finally made it to him, he was worried Tsukishima was going to beat his ass or something, instead he smiled at him sweetly, and shoved him out of the classroom before closing the door in his face. 

Kageyama's face was hot. He stood there for a solid minutes trying to decide his next course of action before letting out a loud groan. 

"How am I going to explain this to Yachi."

Luckily for him, the next day was a Saturday, which meant he didn't have to see Yamaguchi or Tsukishima for at least two day. After the incident he told Yachi the boys had ditched them and that they should probably do the same, so they left and went ahead to play video games at her house. Yachi called them on the phone and scolded the two for abandoning them, all they did was apologize, so at least the three of them were on the same page of not talking about it. 

The only issue was Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about it.

When he and Yachi were playing video games and talking about this manga they were reading together he was thinking about it. That night when he had dinner with his mom and sister he was thinking about it, when he laid in bed he was thinking about. There was no escaping it and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. 

He sighed and picked up his phone to see a text from Yachi asking if he wanted to go over to finish the manga they were reading today. He texted her back and got ready to head over, anything to get this off his mind. 

Yachi: should we ask yams n tsukki to come over too??? 

Kageyama's stomach churned. He did like it better when they all hung out together but there was absolutely no way that he was going to be able to hang out with them. Not until they cleared the air in some way or another. 

Kageyama: no

As he walked over to the apartment he thought more about the kiss, at first the thought of just the kiss itself plagued his mind. He'd seen people kiss before, he's just never seen two boys kiss, that was a different experience. He almost forgot it was his two friends he saw kissing. 

He had lots of questions, how long had this been going on, does this mean they're boyfriends, and why didn't they tell them about it? He's confused, but at the same time he's relieved, Tsukki and Yamaguchi stopped hanging out with them as much as they used to, at first he thought it was because they didn't want to be friends anymore, but the two of them hanging out more to make out makes a lot more sense. 

He finally got to Yachi's apartment, he had a habit of spending most of his time here, simply because this was the only place where they could all be alone. He didn't really go over when Yachi's mom was home, he did once, it was really awkward and embarrassing, he and Yachi were watching movies on her laptop, they were laying on the bed and kind of cuddling, they did it all the time no big deal. Her mom walked in on them and threw one of her heels at his head before realizing who he was and apologized, since then he's very careful about going over when her mom is home. 

He knocked on the door and was greeted with Yachi in a panda onesie. 

He laughed. "Nice pajamas."

"Yeah! You got it for me, remember?" 

She did a little twirl before heading off inside, telling him to come on in. He smiled at her, she really is his best friend, a lot may have changed since they were kids but one thing that always remained the same was Yachi. Sweet and shy at first, but she's actually really fierce and goofy once you get to know her. 

He took off his shoes, left them at the front door then they walked to her room together. 

"Yeah when we were twelve, the fact that it still fits you is kinda funny."

"I don't think I've grown since I was twelve unfortunately, want any snacks? My mom bought some fruit, and I think gummies."

He shook his head. "No, let's just get to reading, where were we?" 

"We stopped when they decided to go on a fake date, you were freaking out and wanted to know what happened next, but it got late remember?" Yachi looked at him with a teasing smile. 

Kageyama threw himself on her bed and nodded. Around year seven Yachi got him into shoujo romance manga, it's the only piece of literature that doesn't bore him to death. Battles and action manga are cool, but seeing a teen girl overcome her obstacles while falling in love with cute boys has a different kind of feel. Tsukishima bullies him relentlessly about it but he doesn't mind, if reading this stuff can put his mind at ease then he doesn't really care what people have to say about it. 

Yachi sat down on the bed next to him and opened up where they left off, she scooted closer and offered him one side of the book while she held the other. They both read really fast so it only took them about two minutes until they were done examining the page and could flip to a new one. 

Usually they read in silence, unless a scene is particularly funny, or something big happens. They were reading for about ten minutes when the main character and her love interest had an 'oh my gosh we almost kissed moment.' He sighed, he was starting to think they'd never kiss. If he was the main character he would have just kissed the guy already. 

Kageyama was suddenly taken aback by his own thought, would he really, would he really kiss a guy? He thought back to seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he couldn't figure out why, maybe it's because he liked it. Maybe it's because he liked seeing them kiss, and not just them, he liked the idea of boys kissing. 

His mind dulled, he wasn't even paying attention to the manga pages anymore. He'd never been interested in anyone before, not a girl, certainly not a guy. Despite what people think he's never harbored any romantic feelings towards Yachi. He's seen people kiss all his life, it has always been girls and boys. Never two boys, never two girls.

"Kageyama?" Yachi called him out of his mind. "Are you okay?" 

Kageyama examined her, he needed to talk to somebody about his thoughts, and if he couldn't talk to her he couldn't talk to no one. 

"Yachi, have you ever been kissed?" 

She blushed. "No…why, have you?" 

He shook his head. "No, I haven't really thought about kissing until now."

Yachi looked at her feet. "I have…"

Kageyama's eyes widened. "No way, who have you thought about kissing?" 

She shrugged. "I dunno, not anyone I've had a crush on just, just some girls I've…" 

She slapped her hand over her mouth cutting herself off before she could say anymore. Kageyama looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He sure was learning a lot of different things about his friends this week. 

"You've thought about kissing other girls?" 

She shook her head, dropping the book on her bed and shaking her hands back and forth. "No! No, I just meant that-" 

Kageyama grabbed ahold of her hand and held it to calm her down. "Hey it's okay, don't worry, I actually asked because recently I saw two boys kiss, and I haven't stopped thinking about it."

Yachi's face was red, she looked at him with her lips parted. Yachi was a pretty girl, the prettiest girl he knew, maybe he was biased but he believed it to be true. She was nice and comfortable around him, she listened to him talk and never once made him feel stupid. She helped him any opportunity she had, homework, his issue with showing his emotions, whenever he was mad she'd always be there to smile and calm him down. Looking at it like that, he wonders why he doesn't have any feelings for her. He should, she's everything any guy could ever want. 

"Wow, really, how did you see two guys kissing?"

He looked away. "Just…on the internet?" 

Yachi laughed. "You're such a weirdo, so what, do you want to kiss a boy or something?" 

He shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure, I think it would be nice maybe…it looked nice."

Yachi hummed. "Yeah, I don't think kissing a guy would be too nice, they're a little rough I think, girls are soft…"

He turned to Yachi. "Yachi, do you wanna kiss?"

She jumped out of her seat and looked at him with wide eyes. "What, why?" 

"Just to see, what it would feel like kissing a girl, and you can see what it feels like kissing a boy, maybe it'll help us fix our brains, unless you're saving your first kiss or something."

Her face was red, they looked at one another for a while before she looked at him with a fierce expression and spoke again.

"Okay, let's do it." 

He nodded, they both rearranged themselves on her bed so they were both on their knees facing one another. Yachi's face was still red and she looked nervous. Seeing her look so panicked he realized that they were about to kiss, and got a little nervous himself. 

"Okay, just a peck, I've seen people do it with…tongues and stuff." 

"Gross, okay, just a peck are you prepared?" He asked. 

She giggled. "Yes, Captain."

He saw Yachi squeeze her eyes shut tight and lean forward with her lips puckered. He gulped before doing the same, closing his eyes and leaning forward until their lips touched. It was only fleeting, they both pulled away so quickly, but it was definitely a kiss. 

Yachi's face was the reddest he's ever seen it, her eyes were wide and hand was covering her mouth like she had just said something she wasn't meant to. Kageyama's face was very hot, he couldn't believe he just kissed Yachi. He can't believe he kissed a girl, he can't believe he actually kissed someone. 

"So…what did you think?" 

Yachi bit her lip. "It was, definitely a kiss."

He nodded. "Yup."

"I didn't like it."

"Wow, way to let me down gently Yach."

"Sorry! Your lips are chapped, it kind of felt like kissing glass."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I get it." 

She laughed. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings Kageyama, what did you think?" 

He shrugged. "It was okay, not bad, felt like a kiss, but isn't it supposed to feel magical or something?" 

She threw herself on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think so." 

Kageyama laid down next to her. He has no idea what any of this means, maybe it didn't feel magical because he doesn't like Yachi. Maybe if he actually kissed someone he liked it'll feel different, but he's not so sure. If Yachi was a boy would things be different? 

"Yachi, if I was a girl, do you think you'd think of me differently?" 

"Yeah, I've never said if out loud, but I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian Kageyama, boys freak me out, girls are just so much better." Her voice was shakey, so he reached out and held her hand. 

"That's okay Yachi, I might be gay, but I don't know."

"You don't have to know Kageyama, we're only fourteen, we have loads of time to think of this stuff, and if you are, don't worry, I'll fight all the homophobes away." 

He laughed. "Thanks, you're the best friend every man deserves."

As he laid there next to Yachi he thought of being younger, he always thought it was weird that he's never had a crush on anyone, he always thought it was fine since none of his friends seemed to have crushes either. Now he knows that Tsukki and Yamaguchi have probably been in love since they were six, and that Yachi's been thinking about kissing girls this entire time. And he can't think of one person he's ever liked. 

His eyes lazily trailed to his and Yachi's interlocked hands, he saw the black and blue beaded bracelet with the little i nestled in between the beads and blueberry charm. He only let his eyes linger for a moment before looking up at the ceiling again. 

Well, maybe he could think of one person.

He'd only been in high school for two months and he already wants to drop out. 

He thought middle school would be the worst of it, but high school definitely takes the cake. And he still has to do this for another three years. Great. 

His friends were thriving in high school of course. They'd all joined a club together, he thought doing one would put him on the right track schedule wise. Don't get him wrong it is fun, probably the best part of his day, but it wasn't exactly shaping him into a better student. 

He and Yachi were put in the same class thankfully, Tsukki and Tadashi were out in a different class, not that it mattered, he saw them every single day anyway, he did not need to have class with them too. Tsukishima has gotten into the habit of insulting Kageyama's every move ever since he accidentally tripped him down the stairs. It was very funny. 

Yachi was currently standing in front of his desk talking about a manga that just came out. Kageyama was very invested and wanted to hear more but the teacher came in and demanded they all move to their seats. Yachi smiled and waved goodbye to him. 

"Okay class settle down, settle down, before we start the school day we have been graced with a new transfer student."

The class began to whisper to one another, a transfer student was a big deal, they hardly ever got one. The last time he actually had a transfer student was maybe elementary school. 

"Okay, I'll let him introduce himself, come on in." The teacher shouted at the classroom door. 

The door slammed open and in walked the new student. Kageyama looked up, then looked back down at his journal where he was copying down the notes Yachi gave him. Then he looked back up again, because he couldn't believe what he saw. 

The new kid walked to the front of the class with a bounce in his step, the teacher stepped back and let him take center stage. The first thing Kageyama saw was his hair, it was wild, fluffy and orange. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

He gave the class a great big smile. "My name is Shoyo Hinata, and I'm fifteen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other chapters will definitely be shorter,,, think 3k, idk how i made this monster of a first chapter hope u enjoyed :')))


	2. two

Kageyama had spent the first half of class alternating between staring at the back of his old best friend's head and back at Yachi who gave him very confusing and conflicting facial expressions back. That pretty much how sums up how Kageyama feels right now, confused and conflicted. 

When lunch finally came around, Yachi came running over to his desk. 

"Did you see-" 

"Yeah I saw!" She whispered to him. 

They both stood up with their lunch bags in hand, unsure of what their next move should be. Usually this was when they would go get Tsukishima and Yamaguchi from their classroom and walk down to lunch together. However a new opportunity was standing in front of them. Would it be rude to just leave without talking to him? Would it be awkward? Should they just leave?

They both watched as a few students swarmed around Hinata's desk. Kageyama could see his face when his head turned slightly to talk to one of the students. He pretty much looked the same, like Yachi he still had a slight baby face, even so it was shocking to see his face after all these years apart. 

Kageyama watched as he got up from his desk and waved the other kids off, then he turned to him and Yachi with a big smile. Kageyama took note, after all this time his smile had still remained the same.

"Hey you guys!" He came bounding over to them with his lunch in hand. 

Yachi ran over to meet him with her arms open. "Shoyo!" 

Hinata pulled her into a hug. "Yachi! You're here!" 

"I'm here? You're here!" 

"I know!" 

Kageyama smiled at the two, they were very much alike, Yachi was just a more chill version of him, but like always whenever they were together they emitted a childish vibe. Hinata pulled back from the hug and smiled. 

"I'm finally taller than you, I guess I really am your big brother now." 

Yachi pulled him back in for another hug. Kageyama was very unsure what to do in this situation, he kind of wanted to hug him too, but he thinks that'll be a little weird. So instead he coughs. 

"Hey, I bet Tsukki and Tadashi are looking for us, we should go." 

They pulled apart, Hinata looked at him with a bit of shock, his eyes were wide and lips were parted. He started to approach Kageyama, slowing at first, until he was full on running at him. Kageyama flinched as he finally reached him, jumped up and gave him a big thump on his head before landing gracefully on his feet, looking up at him with a smile. Kageyama took a few feet back and began to nurse his now aching head. 

"Idiot! What was that for?" 

"You've gotten so tall Kageyama! Why'd you have to grow so much without me."

Kageyama looked down at him, he actually did grow a little, but it still wasn't enough to be taller than him. He looked up at him with that same pouty expression he used when they were kids, Kageyama laughed. 

"Yeah, I see you havent grown, Shorty."

"Hey I've grown." Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. 

Kageyama shrugged. "Yeah yeah, you wanna have lunch with us? We usually go collect the other two before we head down to the cafeteria."

Hinata nodded. "Of course I am, wow I'm so glad we're all in the same school, let's go let's go! I wanna see Tadashi."

Their friends' classroom wasn't far from his and Yachi’s, and now Hinata’s. It was just down the hall, even so Yachi took it upon herself to begin asking Hinata all the questions Kageyama wanted to ask, but for some reason couldn't bring himself too. He's still in a state of disbelief. He still can't believe Hinata is here walking between him and Yachi, going to pick up their two friends to go to lunch, like no time had changed, like he never even left at all.

“So when did you get back?” Yachi asked. 

“Only a few days ago, on Friday I think, I was supposed to come to school on Monday but I still needed my uniform, these are way better than the ones at my old school, we had to wear vests.” He made a face of distaste. 

“Well good for you, the girls here have to wear vests, so why'd you come back?”

Kageyama looked down at him. “Yeah, what gives.”

He frowned. “Hey, it's almost like you don't want me here, meanies, my mom got a new position in the company she works for, but in a different location, and here is way closer than where we used to live.”

Hinata turned to him. “Speaking of, do you still live in the same house?”

Kageyama nodded. He and his family have lived in that house since his sister was born, he doesn't think they're planning on moving anytime soon. It kind of sucks, he's always wanted a bigger room, as the younger sibling he always got the butt end of everything. He thought he would be able to move into his sister's room when she left for college, but his parents refuse to clean it out, he's guessing to preserve memory of her youth or whatever. 

Hinata smiled. “Cool! That means we’re basically neighbors now, I live down the street from you.”

Kageyama gave him a look of disbelief, this just keeps getting more surreal as time goes on. His brain is far too fried to handle all this mess. 

“Hey what's that face Kageyama, you know I stopped by there on the way to school this morning but your mom said you already took off.”

“Yeah well- hey look there's Tsukki and Yamaguchi.”

The two boys were waiting on a wall outside their classroom with lunch boxes in hand, Yamaguchi appeared to be talking Tsukki’s ears off while he listened intently. If any other person were to be talking to him enthusiastically he would probably just put his headphones on and ignore them, but he’d never do that to his boyfriend. According to Yamaguchi Tsukki is actually really sweet when they're alone, it's times like that where Kageyama really questions his friend, because Tsukki is the furthest thing from sweet. 

Kageyama called out to them as they got closer, they looked at the group and waved before going back to talking with one another. Yamaguchi then did a double take, only then seeing Hinata. He looked a little confused before running up to them.

“Hinata? Is that you?”

“Tadashi!” Hinata ran to him with his arms raised in the air. 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi held his arms out and Hinata ran into them, he lifted him up off the ground and spun him around. 

Kageyama suddenly felt like he was ten years old again, here they all were, together. Yamaguchi was carrying Hinata just like he used to when they were kids, he would let Hinata climb him like a tree, he loved piggyback rides and being spun around like he is now. Tsukki and Kageyama refused to carry him around like a baby but Tadashi had no issue doing it. He would carry him home after a long day of playing around, he could spin him around and around until he got so dizzy he wouldn't be able to walk, he'd let him sit on his shoulders whenever something was far out of his reach. Hinata likes to think he takes the role of older brother, and that may be true for Yachi, but Yamaguchi was definitely the big brother of the group. 

He finally put Hinata down who swayed slightly before getting a hold of his footing. “Shoyo! When did you get back?”

“Friday, you got so tall! It's like I left and everyone shot up several feet overnight! Hey is that a lip piercing?”

He nodded, jutting his lip out so his friend could see. “Yeah, I have both my ears pierced too, wanna see?”

“Yes, show me, show me.”

As Yamaguchi pulled his hair back to show Hinata his many piercings Tsukishima approached him and Yachi with a strange look on his face. 

"When did this happen?" 

"He's been back for a few days, but we barely saw him today, he's in our class." Yachi explained. 

Tsukishima nodded then went back to watching Hinata freak out over his boyfriend's many piercings. Their last year of middle school was an absolute whirlpool, Kageyama doesn't really remember half of it. It was a lot of sexuality questioning, internet searches, and romance, well, kind of. More than one guy confessed to Yachi, Tsukki and Yamaguchi had just told them they were dating as well. At the end of it the only thing that really stuck was the fact that they gave Yamaguchi too many piercings and he started to wear eyeliner. Again, he doesn't remember when that even started and at this point he's afraid to ask. 

Tsukishima groaned before approaching the two giddy boys, grabbing Hinata by the neck of his jacket, and threw him to the side like he used to when they were kids, before taking his place next to Yamaguchi. 

Hinata regained his footing, then began to glare up at the much taller boy. "How are you so tall."

"Jealous much?" 

"No I'm serious, give me your tips."

Tsukishima snickered. "Okay, stop being so lame would be number one." 

They stood there and stared at one another, Tsukishima looked him up and down, then Hinata broke into a smile. 

"I'm not even going to attempt to hug you, but I have missed you Tsukishima."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Shorty, let's go to lunch."

They went outside during lunch, there was a picnic table in the courtyard far away from everyone else, the first day of the school year Tsukishima scared everyone away from sitting there, so it was now their designated spot. Kageyama liked it, but they were a little too far away from the vending machine for his liking. 

Hinata planted himself between Yachi and Kageyama as soon as they sat down, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took the opposite side like always, and right as they started eating even more questions came in for Hinata. 

"Why didn't you tell any of us you were back?" Yamaguchi asked. 

Hinata shrugged. "I dunno, I actually walked to Kageyama's house more than once, but I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door."

Kageyama laughed. "Nerd, if I saw you there the first thing I would've done was punch you in the face."

Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. "You're so mean, I cannot believe we used to be best friends."

Kageyama nodded. "Yeah I completely agree, Yachi is a way better best friend."

As they continued to eat Hinata told them about the old school he went to. Apparently it was a catholic school, his mom had sent him there because all his friends from middle school were going to be going there. He didn't stay for very long obviously. 

"Yeah, Kenma, my other friend, his mom sent him there, his best friend, his name is Kuroo, he followed him there and I had to beg my mom to send me there, hey Kageyama gimme your bitter melon!" 

He watched as Hinata reached his chopsticks over and began to take the bitter melon he'd been picking out of his rice off of his plate. His mom has always experimented with different foods in his lunch, he hates some of the stuff she puts in there more often than not. Hinata is always quick to eat anything though, anytime one of them didn't want to finish their food they'd always pass it onto him and he'd eat it up like a garbage disposal.

He quickly scarfed down the bitter melon and went back to telling them about all his old friends. He talked a lot about this one but Kenma, according to him they were 'almost best friends' but not quite because Kenma already had a best friend Kuroo. He talked about a few older people but Kageyama is really bad with names so he doesn't remember a lot of them. 

"I also have a friend named Lev, he's half Russian, and super tall, he's even taller than Tsukishima." Hinata jumped out of his seat, trying to show them how tall the guy is. 

"Oh, so why don't you ask him for tips on how to grow then?" Tsukki asked. 

"Well I would, but he's not the smartest." Hinata said. 

"Wow, this guy must really be dumb if that's coming from you Shoyo." Yamaguchi smirked. 

"Tadashi! That's not nice, I bet Tsukishima had been corrupting you while I was away." Hinata glared at him. 

While he was away. That's exactly what this feels like, not like he had moved away for four years and they haven't heard from him since. No, it feels like he's only been gone for a few weeks, like he'd only been away. Kageyama smiled, he's glad, he thought it would be awkward and hard to speak to him again. He should've known better though, it is Hinata after all. 

"Why are you smiling all creepy like that Kageyama."

"Shut up dumbass I'm not smiling creepy, how's your mom and Natsu?" 

Yachi perked up. "Natsu! She's nine now right? Wow it really had been a long time, I can't wait to see her again."

Yachi and Natus were really close as kids, whenever they would go over to Hinata's house she would always steal Yachi away from the boys and they would go to her room to play instead. For a long time Natsu believed Yachi was her older sister since Hinata called her his little sister. He actually remembers the day she found out they weren't actually related, she was devastated. 

Hinata nodded. "She's almost nine, her birthday is next month, she's getting really tall, I'm actually afraid she's going to be taller than me, that would be super embarrassing."

Yachi laughed. "Yeah that would, so when can I go over and see her?" 

Hinata shrugged. "I dunno…hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys all come over for dinner tonight, we finished unpacking for the most part, and I'm sure my mom and sister would love to see everyone again."

Kageyama immediately agreed. Hinata's mom was a really good cook, even better than his own mother, he'd never tell her that of course. She could bake really well, her chocolate chip cookies were that of a gourmet chef. They'd have fights over who would get the last one on the plate, they were so good even Yachi would fight for it. She punched Tsukishima just to get to the last cookie once, she broke his glasses, to this day it was one of the most badass things Kageyama had ever seen. 

The others agreed as well. Hinata's house was very comforting, it was like going over to family's house instead of a friend's. His mom loved them all very much, Yamaguchi has loads of siblings, so his mom would always be sure that he was well taken care of. She'd fuss over how skinny he was and always give him more food than the others. That's the kind of person she was, Kageyama loves her dearly, she's like family to him. 

They talked a bit more about classes, they were helping Hinata figure out where everything was, telling him about the gym and lunch schedule. Kageyama got up and stretched, he was just about done with his lunch so he was going to walk over to the vending machine and get some milk. 

"Hey, I'm going to get some milk, you guys want anything?"

Everyone said no, but Hinata jumped up and insisted on going to Kageyama. He shrugged and they began the walk to the vending machines. 

"So, how's everyone been Kageyama?" Hinata asked. 

He shrugged. "Eh, you know, we grew, middle school happened."

Hinata nodded. "I really wish I could've stayed, I love all my friends back there, but I missed you guys a lot." 

Kageyama smiled. "Yeah we missed you too, something stupid would happen and I would just think 'Hinata's dumbass would've loved this.'"

Hinata glared at him. "Somehow you've gotten even meaner."

"I'm not mean."

"Yeah, you're a big fat meanie." 

"Oh grow up."

They finally got to the vending machines, luckily there wasn't a line since lunch was just about to end. He stuck his money in the machine, when he stuck out his hand to click the button that would give him his milk he heard Hinata gasp next to him. 

"Wow, you still have the bracelets we made?" Hinata was looking at his wrist with stars in his eyes. 

Kageyama looked at his wrist as he bent over to grab his drink. "Oh yeah, we all still wear ours, well, Tsukki uses his as a keychain but you know how he is."

Hinata rolled up his sleeve to show off his wrist. "I still wear mine too, we gotta bully Tsukki to wear his again now that all the idiots are together again!" 

Kageyama laughed. "Okay, we can try, only because I like making Tsukishima's life hell."

As they walked back to the table of their friends he drank his milk and watched Hinata devise a plan to get the bracelet back on Tsukki's wrist. He's glad he's back, he's glad they get to be best friends again. He'd never tell him that though, he would give the midget the satisfaction. 

School ended, Hinata was excited for them to get out of there, Kageyama was right with him. School was awful, he wants to tear down the system. Luckily for everyone he doesn't have the ambition or this place would be burnt to the ground. Hinata was mostly excited because they'd all agreed to go right to his house after school together. They all usually walk home together anyway, so it's not a big deal. 

As they exited the school grounds Hinata looked out into the spring sky with out-stretched arms and a big smile. The shine in his eyes from the mellowed sun was almost too much to look at, then he shut his eyes, took in the warmth from the sun and began to run ahead of them like an idiot. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kageyama called out to him. 

"I'm running!" 

"I can see that!" Kageyama yelled, running after him. "But why?" 

"Cause, I'm happy!" 

Kageyama was taken aback. "Yeah, well, I can still run faster than you!" 

Hinata stopped and looked back at Kageyama with a challenging smile. "I don't think so, but you can try!" 

Before Kageyama could even process what he said he was already halfway down the street, he huffed and pulled up his sleeves before taking after his friend down the block. Yamaguchi yelled behind them, telling them to be mindful of other students walking and the cars on the streets. His voice was weak against Kageyama's ears, there was no way he was losing to Hinata. This was their first competition since they were eleven, no way was he losing. 

They ran about a quarter of the way to Hinata's hours before the train crossing rail got in their way. It was probably a good thing, Kageyama felt like his lungs were going to burst. They argued the rest of the way back because Hinata was sure he won, but there was no way Kageyama had to put his arm out to make him stop running or he would've ran right into the train rail. 

"I'm telling you-" 

"No it's okay Kageyama, you can have the point, I don't mind." Hinata patted him on the back. 

"Oh my gosh, you're not letting me have anything, the point is mine." Kageyama smacked his arm away. 

"If you say so."

"Fuck off."

"Would you two knock it off, you guys are so annoying."

Tsukishima briskly moved past them, tugging Yamaguchi along with him, their hands intertwined. Kageyama rolled his eyes, Tsukki was always acting like he had something important to do. In reality he probably just wanted to walk ahead of them so he could be alone with Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki, that's not nice." Yachi said sternly.

He looked back with a smile. "Yeah yeah, I was just helping us out, you don't want these two arguing for the whole walk do you?" 

Yachi bit her lip, thinking about it. "Yeah, you are right, that would be annoying."

"Wow Yachi, way to hurt a guy's feelings." Kageyama playfully pulled at her ponytail. 

She swatted his hand away giving him a joking glare. Yachi was actually pretty scary, very tiny and tame, but scary. She's given them absolutely no reason to fear her, but they all still kind of do, which makes her even scarier. 

As they walked Kageyama took it upon himself to ask Yachi about the club. They joined a volunteer club at the beginning of the year, they usually have club on Monday but according to her one of her third years, Kiyoko, told her they had to call it off. While she was telling him about how the vice president, Suga, accidentally let loose a hamster in the club room he felt someone grab his hand. 

He quickly swiped his hand away and looked down at Hinata, who's hand was still outstretched, he looked up at him innocently. 

"Wha…what are you doing?" He asked. 

"I was trying to hold your hand." He said. "Why, are you too old for that now?" 

"I-why do you want to hold my hand?" He felt his cheeks heat up, next to him Yachi snickered. 

"Well Tsukishima and Tadashi still hold hands, I thought it would be okay." Hinata pouted. 

He looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who had stopped walking along with the rest of the group and looked back at them, Tsukki had a shit-eating grin on his face. Kageyama glared at him, he forgot Hinata didn't know the two were dating, even before they were dating they acted very couple like, so he's not surprised Hinata thought nothing of them holding hands. 

Tsukishima snickered. "Yeah Kageyama, go on, hold the Shorty's hand."

"Fuck off, lover boy." Kageyama flipped him off. 

He looked down at Hinata who appeared to be thinking very hard, he looked at Kageyama then back at Tsukishima and Tadashi whose arms were still intertwined leading down to their clasped hands. He whispered something under his breath before looking up at the two boys with his eyes widened. 

"Wait...are you two…dating?" 

Tsukishima gave him a bored look before he turned around with Tadashi and continued to walk along. Kageyama and Yachi laughed as they followed suit. Hinata yelled after them as they walked faster down the road to his house. The rest of the walk should be fun. 

"Hey mom I'm home, I brought some people over!" Hinata called out as they all took their shoes off. 

"Seriously Shoyo, you need to stop bringing random people- Yachi!" 

Natsu came barreling at them from down the hall, Hinata was right, she had gotten really big. Definitely bigger than he was at age eight, he could only hope that she's actually going to grow taller than her brother, he'd never let Hinata live it down if she does. 

Yachi held her arms out. "Natsu! You've gotten so big, and look at that hair, it's just as wild as Hinata's" 

Natsu buried her head into Yachi's neck. "Wow, you're even prettier than I remember, I know my hair is awful, I wish I had your hair."

"Natsu, greet the others, it's bad manners to ignore your guests." Hinata tapped her on the head. 

Natsu let go of Yachi and stood in front of the rest of the guys. She looked up at them with wide eyes, she really did look like Hinata, the same big eyes and wild orange hair. Kageyama remembers her being really little, everything about her was small, he actually remembers the day she was born, Hinata was over at his house for a few days while his mom was in the hospital. They got to see her for the first time together, he remembered the smile on his friends face the moment he laid his eyes on her. He couldn't stop talking about how much they looked alike, while Natus was very cute, Hinata's face was the one thing engraved in his memory that day. 

"Wow, you guys are tall, why didn't Shoyo get to be so tall?" 

Kageyama looked at the other two boys before they all busted out laughing, Hinata shouted at all them and looked at his little sister with a very disappointed look on his face. Hinata loves being an older brother, he knows that much, but he does wonder about the kind of grief Natus has given him over the years. He can't wait for her to be a teenager, then she'll really get to grinding his gears. 

"Shoyo? Who's with you?" 

Kageyama looked up to see Hinata's mom peeking her head out the door, she smiled upon seeing them. Unlike her kids she had darker hair, their father was the one with the orange hair he assumes, he's never actually seen him, and Hinata doesn't like to talk about him. Which is fine, his mom was enough to fill both roles perfectly. At least he thinks so. 

"Oh my goodness," She walked up to Kageyama with outstretched arms. "Tobio, you've gotten so big."

Kageyama wrapped his arms around her, she was just as short as her son. A lot skinner too, she was a very frail woman, he wonders how she gave birth to such a feral child. 

She let go of her and grasped his shoulders, looking up at him with a smile. It was a very nostalgic feeling, he remembers that smile while she tied his shoes, or read them a bedtime story, or whenever they did something they weren't supposed to. She was always the one to smile at the two boys while his mom would yell of how stupid the two boys were being. He smiled back at her. 

"It's good to see you too, I'm glad you're back."

She went straight on fussing over everybody, she kept on talking about how pretty Yachi has grown up to be. She was red in the face and looked like she was just about to pass out by the time his mom had gone on over to fusing over the other two boys. She had to lean on Kageyama for support. 

"I've never been complimented more in my entire life than I've just been, I'm tired, Kageyama, take me home." Yachi slumped against him. 

"Yachi we literally just got here."

He watched as Hinata's mom went around complimenting Tsukishima on how talk he had gotten while Hinata sat on the floor with Natsu pouting. He could tell Tsukishima was trying his best not to break into a smile. 

"Yamaguchi, you've grown so tall look at you, I was really worried for nothing when you were a boy, you grew up to be a very strong young man." She stood on her tiptoes and pet him on the head. 

Yamaguchi blushed and gave her a big smile. "Of course I did, I couldn't disappoint you, not after all the times you've looked after me."

She gave the group a big smile, while her kids didn't have her dark hair they certainly took everything else from her. Her big eyes and smile. All the Hinata's had them. 

"You guys go on now, I'm going to make a feast to welcome you back into our home, come along Natsu, you can be my little helper." She held her hand out. 

Natsu frowned. "Aw mom, I wanted to spend time with Yachi."

"Come one now, it's time for them to catch up, four years is a long time you know."

Natsu begrudgingly went along with her mother to the kitchen. Yachi was still leaning on his shoulder, she helped her get to walking again while Hinata led them to his room. 

As they walked to his room he noticed all the pictures that used to hang on his old childhood home wall. Orange littered the place, there were lots of pictures of the siblings. He noticed some of him and the others too, ones from Christmas and field trips. He smiled, he's happy the Hinata's are back. Really happy. 

Hinata's room was a mess. 

He knows his friend isn't the cleanest but there was just so much junk. Cardboard boxes still littered his room, his closet and dresser had clothes thrown everywhere. The only thing that actually looked decent was his wall, it was covered in posters and photos. Tsukishima of course went right into insulting him. 

"You're such a pig." Tsukishima looked at him with shame. 

Hinata frowned. "I didn't think it was this messy, sorry about all this, would you guys mind helping me?" 

Tsukishima snorted. "No way, you're on your own."

After some groveling from Hinata they all agreed to help him put his stuff away. Kageyama was curious to look through all his junk, he started with a box that was already closed. As soon as he opened it he was hit in the face with a soft and fluffy item. He pulled it away from his face and was immediately disgusted. 

"Huh, dumbass, why do you-" 

From behind him he heard Yamaguchi snickered. "Oh my gosh, Shoyo is that a body pillow?" 

Hinata, who was folding his clothes along with Yachi and a very unenthusiastic Tsukishima looked over with a frightened expression. He immediately went into hysterics. 

"I-it's not what it looks like, seriously, my friend, Kenma, he got it as a joke for my birthday." 

Tsukishima laughed. "Oh gosh this is priceless, is that…Levi in a maid outfit?" 

Yachi looked over with curiosity. "It is! Shoyo, why?" 

He frowned at all of them while they laughed at him. "Come on guys! It's not like I asked for it, I haven't even watched attack on titan, maybe a few episodes, I'm serious, stop laughing!"

Kageyama threw it on his bed, there was no way he was putting that back into the box, everytime he came over to his friends house he wanted to be reminded what a weirdo he was. Besides, Levi looked good in a maids dress. 

The only thing left in the box was a few more stuffed animals. A decent amount of squish mellows and a stuffed crow that he's had since forever. He used to chase Kageyama around with it because the beak was plastic and pointy and it hurt like hell. He touched the beak, it's been filled over the years, but he'll never forget the amount of times that thing used to poke him to the point of bleeding. 

Hinata frowned as he folded some of his clothes. "Wow I have a lot of Kenma's clothes, then again he probably has a lot of mine, I'll have to give them back when I see him again, he hardly changes clothes anyway, he needs all the shirts he can get."

Tsukishima snorted. "Wow, so all your friends are pigs huh?"

"Kenma's not a pig! He just…struggles with proper hygiene."

"Sounds like a- hey! This was my dinosaur hoodie! What are you doing with it?" Tsukki held up a grey hoodie with a fluffy tyrannosaurus rex print on the front.

"Oh, well you left it here so we just packed it." 

"Well I'm taking it back."

Hinata frowned. "What? No, it doesn't even fit you anymore, it fits me just fine, and it's really soft."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's mine." Tsukki crossed his arms. "You're such a little shit, stealing things, what are you going to steal next?" 

Hinata gave him a sour look before looking around the room. His eyes landed on Yamaguchi who was putting comics and other smaller items on Hinata's bookshelf. 

"I'll steal Tadashi! I'll make him my boyfriend." 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Sure, because Tadashi would certainly want to date you, like hell."

Hinata frowned. "I'd be a joy to date, right guys."

They all looked away from him. In truth, dating Hinata would probably be like having a really big child. He couldn't imagine it, sure he was cute, and his annoying personality could sometimes be seen as endearing, but no way would anyone want to actually date him. 

He looked at Hinata, who was attempting to fight Tsukishima, who, in turn, was giving him a very smug look. Kageyama smiled softly to himself. Yeah, he's sure of it, Hinata's the only person he knows who would be able to make annoying somewhat endearing. 

Finally dinner was ready. There was so much good food on the table Kageyama couldn't wait to shove it all in his mouth. Hinata's mom cooked the best food, he forgot how much he missed staying over for dinner. 

They said their thanks for the food quickly before shoving everything in their mouths within arms reach. There was no way he was letting any of this go to waste, he even saw Tsukishima shove as much as he could into his mouth. It was truly a sight to behold. He doesn't really have much of an appetite, Yamaguchi finishes off most of his meals. 

"Calm down you'll all choke." His mom commented. 

Yachi gulped down all her food. "Sorry, so, how have you been?" 

She smiled. "I've been good dear, you know how it is, the move was exhausting but I'm glad to get back to work."

Natsu pouted. "School sucks for me, I don't know anyone there, it's really hard to talk to people after everyone has been making friends all year."

Kageyama and the other listened to Natsu talk about how it was back at their old home. He knew she must have had a very different experience from Hinata. While he had a life over here, friends and a familiar place to come back to, she spent the first formative school years in a whole other city. It must be really hard to transition. 

"Yeah, it sucks, I wish we would've stayed for another month, then I could've had one last birthday party with all my friends." She picked at her food. 

Hinata reached over and patted her on the head. "Don't be so down Natsu, I know you miss your friends, but birthdays can still be special without them."

Tsukishima snickered from across the table. "Yeah, especially if they're going to give you weird gifts, tell me Hinata, how it is snuggling with that pillow all night."

Hinata's face turned red. "Better than snuggling with dumb dinosaur plushies I'm sure."

Their friend's busted out laughing. It felt really good to be laughing with them all again. He felt like they were kids again, giggling over something stupid one of them had said. 

Tsukishima didn't appear to be laughing. "That's it Shorty, when dinners over I swear I'll-" 

"Kei, stop it, or you won't get any of my strawberry shortcake." His mom gave him a stern look from across the table. 

Tsukishima's face went cold. "Yes Ma'am."

They busted out laughing again. 

"Thanks for the meal!" 

"Yeah it was great, thanks a lot!" 

"Of course," She waved them out the door. "Come over anytime."

Dinner was over, he's kind of glad. Kageyama hasn't felt this socially drained in a while. Usually he just spends the whole day talking to his friends and then goes home. He feels like he just got done doing a hard workout. He's definitely going to bed as soon as he gets home, homework be damned. 

"Okay mom, I'm just gonna walk Kageyama down to his house!" Hinata put his shoes on and walked them out the door. 

As they parted ways with the other three Hinata turned around and waved to them with both hands. Tadashi and Yachi waved back enthusiastically whilst Tsukki just threw a wave over his shoulder. 

Hinata smiled at him as they walked down the street. "Wow Kageyama, you look like crap!" 

Kageyama reached over and gave a hard tug to his hair. "Yeah well I'm tired, after years of not having to put up with you, you suddenly being back again is definitely going to give me white hairs."

Hinata pouted. "So mean." 

They walked in silence for a while. It was kind of strange, they were never ones to be silent, not when they were together anyway, they were always arguing, talking loudly about whatever they wanted to wherever. He remembers feeling invincible whenever he and Hinata were together. Like they could take on the world and win. He looked over at Hinata now, walking with a blank expression on his face. 

Suddenly he turned to look at him, it caught Kageyama by surprise, he probably shouldn't have been staring. He looked away with heated cheeks. 

"Wanna know something Kageyama?" 

He looked at his friend. "Yeah, sure."

"Even though we were apart, I've still always thought of you as my best friend." 

Kageyama looked at him in surprise. "Really?" 

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, whenever anyone would ask I would tell them I had a best friend, but he just went to another school."

Kageyama smiled. "Yeah, I feel the same, Yachi is my best friend of course, but she's your best friend too, in a different way though, it's like we're-" 

Kageyama cut himself off before he could say anything too embarrassing. Just because he was slightly emotional about Hinata being back doesn't mean he is going to get all mushy. Absolutely not. 

"Yeah I know what you mean, well, here you are!" Hinata stopped. 

Kageyama looked to the side and saw his house. He was kind of disappointed, he liked talking to Hinata, he found himself not wanting the walk to end. 

"Yeah, wow we really do live close."

Hinata nodded. "Yup, do you mind if we walk to school together tomorrow?" 

Kageyama shook his head. "No, I usually meet Yachi by the train tracks, and Tsukki and Tadashi sometimes, but they most likely spend the morning together making out or something."

Hinata's nose scrunched. "Gross, imagining Tsukki kissing anyone gives me goosebumps, well see you tomorrow!" 

Kageyama snickered. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

They both went separate ways, Hinata turned and went back to his house and Kageyama went ahead to go inside his house. Before he went inside though he turned to look at his friend one last time. He watched as his orange hair and small stature got smaller and smaller before entering his house. It gave him comfort to watch his friend leave, with assurance that he'll definitely be seeing him tomorrow.


	3. three

"I'm just saying the cookie and creme pop tarts are way better." 

"Oh yeah, I'll just make sure to tell my mom to get those instead of strawberry, since you prefer them and all, dumbass.", 

"Strawberries taste icky." Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

"Then give it back!" 

They had just begun their walk to school, Hinata was at Kageyama's house a little too early, so all he could get was a pop tart for breakfast, they came with two so he gave him the other one, he's used to sharing food with him. However all the little orange haired freak could do was complain about how terrible the strawberry pop tart tasted. Even as he was stuffing his face with it he recommended options he thought were better. Like Kageyama cared, food is food, and the strawberry pop tarts aren't that bad. 

He finished off his breakfast then stretched with his arms out, purposely hitting his friend in the face with his arm. Hinata groaned before shoving his arm off his face. Kageyama cackled and ran ahead of him while Hinata cursed at him from a few feet away. 

"Stop being annoying, so, are you doing anything after school?" Hinata hugged his backpack and ran to keep pace with Kageyama. 

He nodded. "Yeah, we have club." 

"Oh yeah, I heard Yachi talking about that, so all you guys are members?" 

Kageyama nodded. The volunteer club, that's what they call it anyway. The club was put together by a third year, Sugawara when he was a freshman. According to him the club was just supposed to be a way for him and his friends to goof off while their parents thought they were at school. However his friends weren't exactly the type of kids to do something like that. Dachi was probably the worst person to try that with, he's actually the club president now, Suga couldn't handle how much actual work they had to do. 

The other two people he started the club with were his friends Kiyoko and Asahi. Asahi seemed big and tough, but he's actually the most softcore person Kageyama's ever met, a good student too. Yachi has more of a rebellious streak than he does. Kiyoko was another one of Suga's friends, according to Suga, and even Yachi, she's actually pretty fun to hang out with, but she isn't really the type to start a club for no reason. So Suga's plan was foiled and it became an actual club, they helped other clubs within the school as well in the community. Like cleaning parks and stuff, that was the volunteer aspect of it. 

"How'd that happen? None of you guys seemed like club people." Hinata questioned him. 

"Yeah, its all Yachi's fault really."

He remembers the day like it was yesterday. Yachi had come up to him at the beginning of school, she was frozen, basically a statue. Her face was red and she couldn't stop fumbling her words. Finally after she calmed down she explained the situation to him. Apparently Kiyoko had been going around asking people if they wanted to join, Yachi became so distracted, Kageyama kind of understood where she was coming from, because in all honesty, Kiyoko's gorgeous there's no denying that. So she agreed to whatever cane out of her mouth without thinking of the consequences 

She begged Kageyama to join the club with her, he read somewhere that kids in clubs tend to be more organized and do better in school. So he joined her without an issue, they eventually roped Yamaguchi in, and of course Tsukishima was right behind him, no matter how much he complained he's never missed a day of club. 

"Hmm, well can I join you guys? I don't have anything better to do really, and it sounds like fun!" Hinata smiled up at him. 

Kageyama nodded. "Yeah, club actually isn't too bad, it's kind of fun, the upperclassmen will love you no doubt, you're a dream compared to the rest of them."

They were finally on the top of the hill leading down to the train tracks where Yachi would be waiting for them. The walk down the hill was always the worst, he's twisted his ankle going down it more than once. Hinata was more than happy to descend the hill, he bounced up and down on his heels. 

"Ooh, Kageyama let's race!" 

He yawned. "Running down a hill isn't the best idea, dumbass."

Hinata smirked. "Oh, so you're afraid you'll lose then?"

Kageyama glared at his friend, he knew what he was doing, he always does this, ropes him into stupid things by picking on him. And unfortunately for himself it always works. Hinata's going to be eating his words when he trips on this face and rolls down the hill. 

"You're on." 

They both looked each other in the eyes before counting down from three and booking it down the hill. 

For the first few seconds Kageyama was pretty sure he had this, he hadn't ran down the hill in a while, but compared to Hinata who's never ran down it, he's pretty he has him beat. 

That was until Hinata passed him, going down the hill at an amazing speed, he went so fast Kageyama stopped in confusion, there was no way he could get down the hill that fast on his feet. He continued to run but kept his eyes on the little freaks feet, they didn't appear to be moving at all. Then realization hit him, his eyes widened and he shouted down to Hinata. 

"You motherfucker, are you wearing heelys!?" 

Hinata turned and gave him a shit eating grin. Kageyama continued running in shock and disbelief, he saw Hinata stop as he met Yachi down the hill. 

Finally Kageyama made it to them out of breath, his body was bent slightly, he had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He lifted one of them, along with his head, and pointed at his friend who was standing there, his eyes full of fear with a straight mouthed smile. 

"Dumbass, you cheated."

Hinata jumped up. "No way, we were just seeing who could make it down the hill fastest, and I won!" 

Kageyama lurched forward and grabbed his jacket collar, bringing his face close enough to see the crumbs left from the pop tart on his face. 

"I'm going to throw you in front of the oncoming train, that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to kill you carrot top." 

Hinata bust out laughed. "Oh gosh no one has called me carrot top in so long I-" 

Kageyama picked his friend up from under the arms and dangled him over train tracks while he kicked and squirmed, begging to be let go. Yachi grabbed onto his arm shaking him back and forth, trying to get him to let go of Hinata. In the distance he heard Tadashi call out to them and Tsukishima snicker. 

"Oh my god, what are you jackasses doing?" 

Kageyama smirked as Hinata shouted for help. This dumbass really was home. 

Soon enough school was over and they were all heading to the club room. They had got an upgraded room earlier in the year since the club had four new members, the club was actually pretty big for what it was. Before they joined they had four third years and three second years. With the first years joining they had a whopping eleven members, if Hinata decided to join after today the number would be moved up to twelve. 

He glanced at Hinata who was trying to pick a fight with Tsukki, no doubt the second years would love him, Tanaka and Noya were just about as feral as this kid. Suga will probably get to corrupting him in no time. Just what he needs, Hinata joins the club's idiots in their destruction around the town.

“Alright this is it.” Yachi opened the door. “Hi guys.”

“Hey Yachi, is Kiyoko with you?” Tanaka approached them with Noya by his side. “Me and Noya gave each other stick and pokes last night and we wanna show her.” 

Yachi smiled politely. “No, why isn't she here yet?”

“No, her and Suga still haven't shown up.”

Kageyama looked around the room, he was right, everyone else was in the club room except those two. Dachi and Ennoshita were sitting at the table with a stack of papers in front of them, no doubt they were going to be putting up posters today, usually the student council has them put up a few posters around the school when a school event is coming up or they need to make some type of announcement. Asahi looked like he was trying to pay attention to what Dachi was going on about but failed miserably. 

He looked back at his friends, Tanaka had taken his shirt off to show his brand new stick and poke that was brandished on his chest, Tadashi seemed to think it was pretty cool, Tsukishima was looking on in disgust while Yachi hid behind his back red in the face. Kageyama decided now would be a good time to introduce Hinata to the tamer club members before he got caught up in Tanaka and Noyas crazy antics. 

He grabbed him by the wrist. “Come on, I'll introduce you to the club president.”

“Aw, but I wanna see that guy's tattoo…” Hinata pouted as he dragged him away. 

“Yeah, no doubt he'll show you later, hey guys.” Kageyama lifted up his hand in a wave.

Dachi greeted him. “Oh hey Kageyama, who's this?”

Hinata smiled. “I’m Shoyo Hinata! I just transferred here.”

“Yeah, he's an old friend, is it okay if he joins us for today?”

Dachi nodded. “Yeah, the more the merrier- there's Suga, hey, Mister Vice President, mind to tell me why your lowerclassmen can be on time and you can’t?”

He turned to see Suga being hounded by Tanaka and Noya, who no doubt just saw him walk in with Kiyoko. Tanaka still had his shirt off and was trying to divide his attention between Suga and Kiyoko, who was ignoring him and using the top of Yachis head as a standing pillow. Kageyama stifled his laughter, the two probably just got back from doing drugs in the bathroom. He's been invited more than once to join them, not just by them but Tanaka and Noya as well. The club is basically a bunch of weed obsessed kids picking up trash around the city and putting up posters. Hinata will fit in great. 

“Oh, sorry Dachi, I was painting Kiyoko's nails, I’m all ready to go though.” Suga went over to greet them with a big smile. 

Tanaka scowled. “Is that some sort of acronym for making out?”

“I’m one hundred percent sure you're using that word wrong, idiot.” Tsukki laughed.

“Oh hey Kageyama," Suga greeted him. "Whos the orange haired kid your holding hands with?” 

The two friends looked down to see Kageyama's hand was still wrapped around Hinata’s wrist, they looked back up at one another before pulling away. 

"Uh, this is Hinata, he's our friend, just transferred here actually."

Suga smiled. "Cool, I'm Sugawara, vice president, I hope you'll consider joining the club, we're quite big already, but you're really small so I'm sure we can find some space for you?" 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed. "Are you trying to pick a fight or something?" 

Suga and Dachi both looked at the short boy in surprise before bursting out into laughter. Kageyama snickered as he studied Hinata's face, it was red, he was definitely embarrassed. Suga was always the type to pick fun at people and joke around, Hinata's not one to joke about his height though, he's ready to fight anyone he calls him short.

"Woah, calm down," Suga planted his hand in Hinata's hair and tousled it around. "I like you, where'd you find this kid anyway Kageyama?" 

"In a sandbox when I was four."

"Sounds legit, okay everyone gather around, club starts now!" 

They all gathered around the table where Dachi was holding onto the flyers. Usually how they'd go about this is dividing the club members into teams of three, each team would get a floor to hang the flyers around and meet back in the club room when they're done. After that they'd discuss what they would be doing for the following week, it's easy enough. They finish hanging up the flyers pretty quickly too, and he's always in Kiyoko's group so she treats them to something from the vending machine afterwards. 

"Okay, we'll be dividing into new teams due to what happened with Tanaka and Noya last time we had to put the flyers up, they can no longer be on the same team, and we also got a new person with us today." Dachi gave the two boys a look. 

Kageyama snickered, around three weeks ago they had to hang up flyers around the school reminding everyone to keep their classrooms clean. Tanaka and Noya used white out when hanging up their flyers to erase the c in the word classroom, so instead of saying 'do your part to keep your classrooms clean' they said 'do your part to keep your assrooms clean.' He thought it was kind of funny, Dachi, not so much. 

"Okay, new teams, Suga, myself and Asahi will be taking Noya with us, Kiyoko's keep consists of Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kageyama, you'll be with your friend, Ennoshita and Tanaka."

"Aw come on Dachi, I know you're only sending Ennoshita to keep an eye on me, I'm a big boy! I can do it myself." Tanaka puffed his chest out. 

Dachi gave him an unimpressed look. "Put your shirt back on Tanaka."

"...yeah okay."

After getting their flyers each team rounded up and went to their floor to get started. They happened to get the first floor, Kageyama liked the first floor best because it wasn't as big as the other two floors, also that's where they kept the vending machines. 

Tanaka seemed to forget about how upset he was about being babysitted, he was talking to Hinata, who thought he was just about the coolest person in the world. 

"Woah, did you really give yourself a tattoo?" Hinata bounced up and down. 

"Yup, it was all Noya's idea really, he's the best I'm sure you and him will get along just great, you kind of remind me of him, I'm actually kind of surprised your friends with Kageyama." Tanaka laughed. 

Hinata gave him a look. "Really, that's weird, Kageyama's my best friend!" 

"Yeah, you're way different, he's real quiet, the only time I've seen him talk is to argue with Tsukishima." 

Kageyama gave them both a look. "I'm right here you know."

"Okay." Ennoshita clapped his hands together. "Here's the plan." 

Ennoshita gave Kageyama and Hinata each a small stack of papers and some tape. He said he and Tanaka would be on the left side of the building while they took the right side and when they were done they would meet in the middle. 

"I have to keep an eye on this one, I trust you guys will do fine." 

Then the two first years were off with a wave and a smile, Ennoshita anyway, Tanaka had a scowl on his face.

Hinata looked down at the papers. "Well this shouldn't be too hard, let's get to taping!" 

As they walked down the hall they each took a side of the wall, they walked in silence for a minute or so, stopping every little while to tape up a new flyer. Kageyama found it kind of calming, he liked to keep his hands busy and he didn't mind the silence too much. Hinata wasn't as enthusiastic. 

"Kageyama, this is boring, I thought you said the club was fun." Hinata groaned, sticking up another flyer. 

"I said it was kind of fun, you're the one who wanted to come." 

"Hmm, well let's do something to make this fun then, I don't know if I can handle the boredom."

He snorted. "Yeah okay drama queen, what did you have in mind?" 

"Let's race!" Hinata turned to him with a smile. 

"Race?" 

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, let's see who can stick up their flyers the fastest, whoever loses has to treat the winner to something from the vending machine."

Kageyama thought about it, he did have an advantage, he's been sticking up flyers before Hinata got here, and since he wasn't with Kiyoko's group this time that meant she wouldn't be treating him to a milk like usual. So he agreed, nothing like winning against Hinata and free milk. 

They set down the ground rules, they needed to make sure the flyers were put in proper places, which meant no placing flyers directly next to one another, the first person to make it down the hall wins. Kage smirked, he had this in the bag. Bragging rights and free milk here he comes. 

"Alright, on the count of three, one…"

"Two…"

"Three!" 

Kageyama quickly got to putting up the flyers, he already had two down by the time Hinata had put his first one up. He continued the cycle of taping up the flyers and running down the hall to quickly put up another one. He looked behind after sticking up his fourth one to see Hinata struggling with the tape. It had gotten caught in the middle of a flyer and he was trying to get it off without tearing the paper. 

Kageyama laughed. "Wow, need some help?" 

Hinata flipped him off. "You're going to be eating your words soon Kageyama, as soon as I figure out how to use tape…"

Kageyama shook his head and continued to put up his posters, he was kind of disappointed, he thought Hinata would be a bigger challenge than this. At least this meant he would get his milk without a doubt. 

He looked back expecting Hinata to still be further away fiddling with the tape dispenser, instead his friend appeared to be digging through his backpack on the floor. He stopped, looking to see what he was going to do. He then witnessed Hinata pull out a bottle of glue, stand up, open the glue tap and squirt some on the back of a flyer before sticking it on the wall and running further ahead. 

Kageyama stood in shock before calling out to him. "Hinata, what the fuck?" 

Hinata held up the glue happily. "You might want to get to taping Kageyama, I'm definitely winning with the way things are looking!" 

"Cheating ass!" 

"I'm just sticking up the flyers on the way like we're supposed to, no where in the rules does it say we have to use the tape." 

Kageyama scowled, this little dumbass is always finding a way to flex the rules and make himself come out the winner. Usually he'd let it go, but he doesn't have the money to buy his own milk today and he'll be damned if he's doing manual labor without some type of compensation. 

"In that case…" Kageyama whispered under his breath. 

He stalked over to where Hinata was standing, putting more glue on the sheet of paper. He waited until he stuck it up on the walls before lurching forward to snatch the glue out of his hand. Hinata moved away and glared at Kageyama. 

"Hey, get your own glue!" 

"No, the rules don't say I can't take yours." Kageyama tried to reach over to take the glue that was now hidden behind his back, but Hinata moved back and placed a hand on his face to shove him away. 

"Stop it Kageyama, I'll fall!" 

"Give it to me then!" 

They were tangled up together at this point, Hinata kept switching the glue back and forth between both his hands while Kageyama tried, and kept failing, to get it away from him. Hinata shoved him off and ran a little bit further, his papers were now scattered over the floor, but Kageyama didn't care, he was getting that glue. 

He lurched forwards, grabbed ahold of both Hinata's wrists, backed him up against a wall and raised both his arms to pin them down. 

"Let me go, this isn't a very practical position…" Hinata glared at him. 

"I don't care, drop the glue and I'll let you go." 

"No!" Hinata began to squirm around, trying to kick Kageyama. 

"Hey stop! If you kick me in the dick I swear I'll beat your ass!" 

"Then let me go!"

"No!" 

"Fine!" 

Hinata repositioned the glue in his hands and aimed it at Kageyama's chest before squeezing with all his might. Thick globs of glue landed On Kageyama's school uniform. He let Hinata go, who ran ahead of him and got into a defensive stance. 

Kageyama looked down at his glue covered uniform before glaring at his friend with murderous eyes. Milk be damned, he was going to kill this little bastard where he stood. 

"H-hey, you started it Kageyama!" 

Kageyama glared at him. "If you apologize, I won't kill you." 

"I think you missed a few steps there Yama…" Hinata laughed nervously. 

"Hinata I mean it."

He stalked slowly over to Hinata who was frozen in place like a wild animal being surveyed by his predator. Hinata backed up slowly, glue still in hand. 

"Apologize!" He barked. 

"No! Screw you!" Hinata lifted his arms up in a fighting stance. "Let's go!" 

Kageyama laughed bitterly, if he wanted a fight then a fight is what he'd get. Hell show no mercy, shove that glue bottle down his throat and steal his money to buy himself a milk carton. He lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, not before Hinata gave him a punch to the face. Kageyama used his opposite hand to cradle his left cheek. That stung. 

"Dumbass! What'd you hit me for?" 

"Sorry I panicked, let me go!" Hinata started to squirm once again, but he had him by the collar of his uniform and he definitely wasn't letting him go. Not after he squirted glue all over his uniform and punched him in the face. 

He lifted his hand that wasn't holding his shirt and raised it into a fist. "Any last word Shorty?" 

Hinata lifted up his hands on defense. "I'm sorry…" 

"We're a bit past that-" 

"Sorry that you're such a sore loser!" Hinata declared before using both his legs to kick Kageyama in the stomach. 

Kageyama dropped Hinata's collar, immediately afterwards the short boy began to book it down the hallway. Kageyama was out of breath on the ground gripping onto his stomach. There was no way he was letting that dumbass go, he forgot how conniving he was. Especially when it came to Kageyama, he'd do anything to beat him. 

He managed to get himself up and began to chase after him down the hall with everything he had. 

"You idiot! I'll make you pay!" 

"Fuck off! Leave me alone!" 

Hinata was pretty fast, even on his own, he had his heelys on which gave him added speed, except this time they weren't going down a hill, it was a straight beeline down the hall and Kageyama had an advantage with his much longer limbs. He had no idea which one of them was the fastest, but he was going to catch him no matter what. 

As they ran down the hall Hinata dropped the glue on the ground, Kageyama swooped down and picked it up. He noticed how close he was to the orange haired boy and picked up his pace. 

Once he was finally close enough to actually touch the boy, he reached out his hand and with all his might pushed down hard on his back, making his crumble to the floor. That was when he took his opportunity and grappled onto his back. 

Hinata squirmed. "Get off me, you're heavy!" 

"Ah screw you, I said I was going to make you pay didn't I?" 

"Yeah but…hey wait what are you doing?" 

Kageyama took the glue that he now had in his hand and uncapped it. He let the cap fall near Hinata's face, who was now kicking and clawing at Kageyama's legs for all he was worth. 

"What are you going to do with the glue? My mom will kill me if I get it on my uniform!" 

"Yeah, well what do you think my mom's gonna do to me?" Kageyama shouted. "I was gonna shove it down your throat, but since you turned around I guess I'll have to do the next best thing."

"This is why Yachi likes me more!" Hinata declared. 

"Shut up…and no she doesn't." 

Kageyama turned the uncapped glue bottle upside down and squeezed, white met orange as globs of glue made it onto his fluffy hair. Kageyama cackled evilly while Hinata groaned in disgust. 

"Kageyama, when you get off me I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

"Yeah yeah, I-" 

"What's going on!"

The two boys looked down the hall to see the two first years running towards them. Kageyama bit his lip. They were so screwed.

They were back in the club room now, after Ennoshita found the two glue covered boys he immediately called Dachi who dragged everyone back to the club room. The two boys were seated beside each other and hadn't stopped glaring at each other, even as Dachi was lecturing them. 

"What happened?" 

"It was all Kageyama's fault-" 

"It's because Hinata's a dumbass."

Hinata scowled at him, lengthening his neck to meet Kageyama's face. "Go to hell!" 

"Oh, I'll send you straight there you little bitch!" 

In the background he could hear Tsukishima and Yamaguchi picking fun at them and his upperclassmen laughing. Dachi turned to give them a look and they immediately quieted down. 

"Kageyama what happened? You're usually well behaved." Dachi questioned him. 

Kageyama glared at Hinata who in turn gave him a smile. 

Tsukishima snorted. "When these two are together they're total jackasses, worse than Tanaka and Noya." 

"Wanna say that again, four eyes?" 

"Stop it Tanaka." Ennoshita hit him over the head. 

Dachi gave them a tight mouthed smile. "Now for your guys' punishment, because of your actions we couldn't finish putting up the flyers, so before you two head home today you're expected to put them all up."

Hinata frowned. "Erm, I have glue all over my hair, can't I go home and shower?" 

"Yeah, look at what this jackass did to my uniform." 

Noy smirked. "Oh my gosh it totally looks like someone jizzed all over it!" 

Suga examined his shirt. "It does!" 

Dachi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay, fine, you can go home today, but tomorrow before the school day starts I expect all the posters to be hung up, got it? Alright, club is over, I need to go home and take a nap or something."

They walked out with their friends, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi couldn't stop picking fun at them. Yachi looked like she wanted to scold them but the two boyfriends couldn't stop making her laugh. So instead the entire walk home was just them laughing at the expense of the two boys. 

After the laughter and everything died down the two boys were waking a little behind the group, they were talking about school work and none of them could be bothered. 

"So…" Hinata started. "You wanna come over and play Mario kart on my switch?" 

Kageyama yawned. "Yeah, just give me a second to change and I'll be right over."

"Cool." Hinata smiled up at him.

"You guys are soooo wierd." Tadashi declared. 

The two best friends looked at each other and shrugged. It was just the way they were. It's the way they've always been, they'll probably be this way forever. 

Kageyama doesn't have a problem with that.


	4. four

Hinata was about to pass out. He’d only been here for about two weeks and he already feels drained. He forgot how it was to hang out with all his friends at home, usually back at his old home he would be the one tiring Kuroo and Kenma out, being with them almost felt like being with your parents. Kuroo was always helping him out with his homework and making sure he was doing well in school, Kenma was always making sure he was eating right and taking care of himself despite not doing any of that for himself. The only time he felt like he was actually hanging out with teenagers was when he, Lev and Inuoka would get together to do something stupid before Kuroo and Yau could catch them in the act. 

His friends aren't the ones that are trying him out really, he's having a blast being with them again. They're all exactly how he remembers them, now with added confidence, he can’t exactly say they are mature but he can tell they’re trying. His real issue is school work. Kuroo would usually be on top of him about completing all of his assignments, he was always willing to help Hinata with work he didn't understand. Not having him around was a big problem. 

He tried to get help from his friend's last night, they had a geography quiz today so he invited them all over to study. He knows him and Kageyama aren't exactly the smartest, but the rest of them are really smart, especially Yachi and Tsukishima. However they all got distracted, Tsukki didn't want to help them out in the first place and Yachi was busy building a farm on minecraft. Of course after seeing her breed her animals on her phone they decided to drop studying all together and make a minecraft world together. Tsukishima kept killing his pigs and eating them. It was awful. 

So he's now down in the dumps because he’s pretty sure he just failed his geography quiz last period and Kuroo isn't here to help him study. It's lunch time too, he should be having a good time with his friends, instead he's watching Tsukishima try to talk Yamaguchi out of giving himself a stick and poke and Yachi ignoring her meal to play more minecraft. 

Of course Kageyama most likely bombed it too which makes him feel a little better, it's better to fail with a friend than fail on your own. But unlike Hinata Kageyama doesn't seem to mind too much.

Hinata planted his head on the lunch table and turned to look up at Kageyama. He's really changed, unlike Yachi and himself he actually got rid of his baby face. His chubby cheeks and wide blueberry eyes were replaced with an actual jawline and fierce, almond shaped dark blue eyes. As if he couldn't get more scary looking. Kageyama looked down at Hinata and glared at him. 

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" 

Hinata smiled. He actually looked nice, the kind of guy girls would swoon over. He got tall too, what used to be only a bit of inches over Hinata was now a whole foot. The first time Hinata saw him was the day he got here, he went on a walk and when he passed Kageyama's house he saw him taking out the trash. His heart actually skipped a beat, maybe it was because he hadn't seen him in so long but he looked different. He was tall, his body was lean, his hair did that swoopy thing that he thought only kpop idols did. Hinata wanted to talk to him but for some reason he felt nervous. 

Looking at him now there was nothing to be afraid of, Kageyama's still the same guy, a little clueless and a little scary. Always ready to fight him over everything, after all this time he was still the best friend he loved as a kid. He's glad everyone didn't change too much while he was gone. 

"Hey loser," Kageyama reached over and planted his finger on Hinata's nose. "I asked you a question."

"Oh I'm just staring at your creepy face." Hinata swatted his hand away. 

"Fuck off, baby face." Kageyama pinched his cheek. 

"Ow ow ow, Kageyama let go!" 

"Well well well, what have we got here? First year scum?" 

Hinata lifted his head up and looked behind him, Kageyama's fingers still pinching his cheek. He looked to see Tanaka and Noya, and he immediately smiled.

"Hey guys!" He swatted Kageyama's hand away. "What are you doing here?" 

Even after the incident that happened with him, Kageyama, and the glue, they still let him join the club thankfully. He's really glad, it actually was a lot of fun. The upperman here are really nice, especially Tanaka and Noya. Kageyama thinks they're delinquents and from what he's heard about them from Suga and Kiyoko they might as well be. Rumor has it they've been arrested more than once and sell oregano to middle schoolers telling them it's marijuana. Hinata thinks they're so cool. 

"Oh you know, just skipping class to come bother our favorite first year's!" Noya approached him, wrapping his arms around Hinata's shoulder. 

"Yeah, we got bored, we went to go see the third year's during gym in hopes of seeing Kiyoko, unfortunately she doesn't have gym with them and Dachi told us to go back to class." Tanaka squeezed himself in between Yachi and Hinata. 

Tsukishima snorted. "If it isn't romeo and juliet, what are you two idiots doing here?" 

Noya smirked. "Romeo and juliet? You're the one with his arm wrapped around your boyfriend's waist."

"Oh go cry about it."

"Any of you kids wanna skip school with us? We're thinking about going down to the convenience store and buying some bread to feed to the ducks." Tanaka said. 

Hinata and Kageyama shared a look. He'd actually never skipped class before, none of his friends at home were the type to skip. Kuroo was all about school, Kenma couldn't be bothered to do something like that, and Lev and Inuoka were good kids too. A little wild and clueless sometimes, but really good kids. 

He puckered his lips and thought about it, he didn't really wanna go to school, they only had two more hours anyway then they'd head home. 

Kageyama and him shared a look before nodding. 

"Me and Kageyama are in!" Hinata said happily. 

"Great, any of you cuties wanna join?" Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows. 

Tsukishima looked at him in disgust. "No, go away, I refuse to degrade myself to your level."

Yachi smiled sweetly. "I'll pass, but you guys have fun!" 

Yamaguchi shook his head. "No thanks, don't do anything too illegal while you're gone!" 

They both gathered their stuff before heading off with Tanaka and Noya. They had to sneak out into the locker room to get their shoes and backpacks. They had a weird strategy to avoid teachers which involved one of them carrying the other bridal style while they fake cried about how much pain they were in. Luckily they managed to get all their stuff without being stopped by teachers and they were off. 

"Wow so you went to a catholic school?" Tanaka looked at him in wonder.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, it was an all boys school too, something tells me you would've hated it."

"Little man that sounds just awful." Tanaka faed sickness. 

"Some of the guys had to have been hot though, right?" Noya jumped on Hinata's back. 

"Noya you dog!" Tanaka exclaimed. 

Hanging out with the two was something else, it was almost like Kageyama was nonexistent. He didn't speak, just walked alongside Hinata drinking a carton of milk he snagged before they took off. 

"What's your issue Kageyama?" Hinata got in his face. 

He pushed his face away. "What do you mean, dumbass?" 

"You're too quiet, what are you plotting?" 

Noya snorted. "He's always quiet, he's talked more in these two weeks that you've been here than he's talked all year."

Hinata hummed. Looking back on it, Kageyama wasn't a very social person, from what he understood he was Kageyama's first friend as a kid. Over the years he's felt bad for Kageyama's inability to make friends, until they were maybe eight years old and Hinata realized his best friend just didn't like people. He felt kind of special in that sense, Kageyama didn't like people, but he liked Hinata most out of anyone in the world. 

"Yeah, I just never know what to talk about with…them?" Kageyama looked over the two second years with a confused expression. 

Noya frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Hinata knew what Kageyama meant, he knows his friend is all about picking fights with Tsukishima and himself, but when it comes to people he doesn't know he's usually respectful, a little unaware and clueless but respectful. Tsukishima was the only first year to interact with the two chaotic second years, anytime they do something stupid he's always right there ready to patronize them. 

"You guys are too much for me, I have my handful with my own friends, all of them are too much, last night I wanted to facetime Yachi but she refused because she wanted to play minecraft." Kageyama frowned. 

Hinata jumped up. "We can facetime Kageyama! I've been getting really good at it, I facetime Kenma at least once a day."

"Okay cool, hey we're almost to the store I'll race you there." Kageyama slurped up the last bit of his milk. 

"Okay you're on, in three, two- hey cheater!" 

Kageyama had of course beaten him to the store, it was a small gas station at the bottom of the hill, the convenience store is so close to the school it's run down by all the students before and after school looking for snacks. It's unusual to see it so empty, from what he understands Tanaka holds a part time job here too. 

Hinata kicked Kageyama in the leg as soon as he met up with him outside the store. Kageyama turned around and glared at him, Hinata knew he should've been at least a little bit scared, instead he blinked in surprise. 

"Why was that so attractive?" Hinata questioned. 

"What, you idiot? Kicking my leg?" Kageyama glared at him. 

"No, you glaring at me, it was weirdly hot." Hinata snickered. 

"Shut the fuck up, god you are so annoying." Kageyama glared at him with pink cheeks. 

Hinata laughed. He was so used telling his friends how good looking they were at his old school. Kenma hated it when he and Kuroo would egg him on and shower him with compliments. It was a long running joke in their group, to flirt mercilessly with each other, and telling their whole class that they bought Lev online from America. He isn't even American he's half Russian but most of their class bought it. 

"Okay boys, let's get this bread!" Noya slapped Hinata on the back, shoving him into Kageyama. 

"And let's hope I don't get told off for skipping class and calling off yesterday by my manager!" Tanaka gave them a nervous smile before they entered the store. 

He did get told off by his manager. It was actually kind of funny, he tried to hide his presence in the store but he was one of the tallest people there, his desperate attempt to hide behind to Kageyama failed as they've heard the guy behind the counter call him q-tip and demanded to know why he failed to show up for work yesterday. 

As Tanaka got scolded and groveled the rest of the boys went about looking for snacks and different kinds of bread to feed the ducks with. For his first time skipping school it wasn't that bad, Kageyama seemed to enjoy himself. He was looking at the variety of milks the store had to offer. 

"So do you only like regular milk or will you drink strawberry or chocolate or something?" Noya asked. 

Kageyama shrugged. "I like regular milk better, it's more refreshing."

"Yama you're such a nerd, buy me some milk if it's so refreshing." Hinata said. 

"Fuck off carrot top, I'm not buying you shit."

He snagged two cartons of milk anyway. 

Tanaka was finally done being scolded with the promise that he would come into work today instead, not by his own choice of course, his manager threatened to tell the school that the boys were skipping if he didn't come in. 

They all apologized for the trouble they caused before being waved off by the blonde man. Tanaka didn't seem particularly worried about it so they went along picking out their snacks and a loaf of bread. Much to Hinata's surprise they had bread in a can, they all decided to get it and try it together. He was excited about it, it looked like a pastry, with some strawberry jam. He preferred chocolate over strawberry but he did live sweets. 

Tanaka's manager rang them up and they were out of there before they knew it. 

Hinata jumped up in the air as they exited the store. "Whoo!" 

Kageyama frowned. "What are you so excited about?"

Hinata smiled. "The ducks, and the bread in a can, also you bought me a carton of milk when you said you wouldn't, so thanks!" 

Kageyama looked away. "Yeah well I figure it'll help you get taller."

Tanaka and Noya laughed as Hinata and Kageyama each got into a fighting stance. The taller boy had his leg lifted up almost like he was going to step on Hinata. Hinata lowered himself to the ground and posed like a character in an arcade machine. Bouncing included. 

"Come on Hinata, being short isn't so bad! It's not about your size but what you do with it?" Noya rushed over and hopped on his back, making Hinata falk out of his stance and topple backwards. 

Tanaka hummed and continued walking towards the park with the pond. "I thought that was only for dicks?" 

Noya followed close behind. "Eh, it's the same for anything really, unless you're like, only two inches long or something, then they'd probably laugh at you…"

Hinata and Kageyama behind them uncomfortably, he had no idea how anyone could talk about things like that at all, let alone in public. He surveyed Kageyama's face. He didn't seem particularly bothered, but he was probably used to this kind of thing. His friends at his old home were a bunch of nerds, here he hung around kids who got high in the school bathrooms and skipped class. 

He smiled, he could be okay with this. It's about time he had his reckless teenage adventures. 

They were finally able to locate the pond. They had to climb over a hill which led to a downward slope and viola, there was the pond. Tanaka and Noya said they'd been here loads of times. The pond was at the edge of a small forest, Noya said there was a little scream running through the woods with loads of crayfish in the summer. The area looked nice, although it would probably be creepy if he'd come here alone. 

Hinata grinned as they ascended the hill towards the pond. "Look Kageyama, baby ducks!" 

Kageyama hummed. "Wow, that's a lot of ducks, can baby ducks eat bread what if they choke?" 

Noya ran close to the pond with Hinata close behind him. "No issue! The mother duck usually leaves when she sees us, there she goes now."

Hinata frowned as the mother duck swam to the other side of the pond, waddled out of it and led her children into the wooded area. The only baby animal he'd ever been close to was when Kuroo and Kenma cats had kittens together, even worse his mom didn't let him have one. He lifted his hand in a wave as the last of the ducklings waddled into the forest. Tanaka clapped him on the back. 

"It's for the best, we tried to catch a baby duck once and the mother bit me on the hand." 

"Woah really? That's so cool!" Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama snorted. "You think everything stupid is cool, look, more ducks." 

Hinata quickly ran over to where Kageyama set the bags on a rock and got the loaf of bread, he ran back to the lake excitedly, tore open the bag and began to throw slices of bread at the quacking ducks who happily ate them up. 

"Woah, you have to tear them apart kid." Noya approached him and took the bag out of hand gently. 

Tanaka wasn't far behind him. "Yeah, and save some for us and Kageyama."

Kageyama walked behind them, not getting as close to the water. "It's fine, I don't really wanna feed ducks, animals don't like me." 

Hinata snickered. For some reason ever since they were kids Kageyama thought animals didn't like him. It doesn't matter what animal it was he always made sure to stay away from them. They went on a field trip to the zoo in their third year of elementary school and the entire time he hung back with the teacher, he wouldn't let go of her the entire time and when they got back to school he bursted into tears and refused to let go of Hinata and Yachi hands. He was very sensitive about the subject. 

Hinata smiled. "Okay, want to try some of the canned bread with me then?" 

Kageyama looked down at the floor and nodded. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, he looked kind of cute when he was embarrassed. Like he was a little boy again. Hinata always thought he was cute when they were younger, he acted like a little adult but his eyes were always so big and his cheeks were so chubby, it was like he was an angry baby penguin or something. 

"Hey stop staring at me, weirdo, let's just eat the bread."

So he and Kageyama sat on some rocks next to Tanaka and Noya, who were having the time of their lives, trying to lure the ducks closer to them with pieces of bread. Hinata cracked it open and it was as advertised. Bread in the shape of a can with red/pink swirls swimming through it. It smelled pretty good. Hinata riled a little piece off and held it out to Kageyama. 

"Here take it, it smells really…Kageyama what the fuck." Hinata looked at him in disbelief. 

Hinata had held out the piece of bread for his friend to take out of his hand and eat on his own accord, instead Kageyama ate it right out of his hand. Hinata felt the warmth of his face near his hand, instead of moving it away he looked down as his friend just sat back chewing on the bread like it was no big deal. 

"What's wrong?" Kageyama said, chewing. 

Hinata’s face was ablaze. "You literally just eat bread out of my hand, you're so weird." 

Kageyama shrugged. "So? We used to take baths together, what's the issue, you're the one making it weird." 

Hinata looked away, he really shouldn't be so bashful. Kageyama's right, they've always been close, he finds it a little different now though and he doesn't know why. He surveyed Kageyama, stabbing a straw through his milk carton, maybe it's because they're older. Maybe it's because he's more aware, aware of what he's not sure. He sighed. 

"Guys! Look, look there's geese!" Noya pointed out at the pond. "There's never been geese when we've come here!" 

Tanaka crumbled up more bread and hurled it at the geese. "Hey! Come get this bread gooses!" 

Kageyama frowned. "Those geese are big, should we be worried? Even the ducks are leaving."

Hinata shrugged, poking his straw through the milk and taking a big gulp. He doesn't know why his friend likes it so much, sure it tastes alright, the smell reminded him of being a kid, Natsu always reeked of dry milk, no matter how much his mother kept her clean. 

"Oh look they're coming closer, come get the bread guys!" Noya threw some more on the pond. 

Hinata jumped up, handing his milk carton and the can of bread to Kageyama. "I wanna feed the geese!" 

He took some more bread from Tanaka and crumbled it up, throwing it at the geese. He smiled, they were coming in fast...a little too fast. He frowned. 

"Hey guys...is it just me or-" 

Hinata didn't get to finish his sentence, Tanaka cut him off with a girlish scream as the geese came out the pond with stretched wings and screeching at the top of their lungs. Hinata's eyes widened, he took off in Kageyama's direction, grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. 

"What the fuck-" 

"Kageyama run! I'm not dying by geese- they got Tanaka!" Noya screamed. 

Hinata looked back and sure enough there Tanaka was, on the ground with geese trying to bite him. 

"I got you bro!" Noya came at the geese with his arms outstretched, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

The geese backed away enough for Tanaka to grasp Noyas hand. They both ran in the direction ofHinata and Kageyama, motioning for them to run up the hill. They all took off running up the hill and through the park with the sound of screaming geese behind them. 

Hinata's pretty sure it was the coolest thing he's done. 

"Oh my gosh they got you good bro look at your fucking ankles." 

"Shit! Be gentle, these hurt more than the duck bites. 

The group has ran down the block before finding a nice bench to sit on, Tanaka sat down and pulled up his pants to reveal his bleeding ankles, Kageyama and Hinata laughed at him as Noya tried to clean off his wounds with iced green tea and napkins a from the gas station. Tanaka seemed unbothered, he ate his pocky as Noya cleaned off his cuts in disbelief. 

Noya smirked. "How much pocky do you have left? We should do the pocky challenge." 

Tanaka scoffed. "If you want to kiss me so bad just say it Noya." 

Kageyama huffed. "I'm not playing that game again, not after that time with Tsukki-" 

"Tsukki?" Hinata ate more of the canned bread. 

Kageyama nodded. "Yeah, we all playing it this summer, we got drunk in Yamaguchi's basement-" 

"You've drank before?" Hinata was shocked. 

"Yeah yeah, anyway long story short I had to kiss Tsukishima cause he's a really competitive drunk and I wasn't gonna let him win-" 

"You actually kissed him?" 

"Yeah, and Yamaguchi, who's a surprisingly good kisser-" 

"What the fuck?" Hinata shouted. 

"Yeah we've all kissed each other at this point, no big deal…at least I don't think so." Kageyama drank more milk, Hinata let him have his after the great goose chase. 

Tanaka and Noya busted out laughing. 

"Are you hearing this Noya, we should join their friend group." Tanaka shook his head. 

"Yeah, you said Tadashi is a good kisser? We should play spin the bottle, Tsukishima would be soooo mad if we kissed him."

Hinata sat in disbelief as the older two boys laughed. He knew they'd do things without him, he knew he would miss the first kisses, the confessions, the first relationships, but he didn't really know how much he'd missed. Kageyama had kissed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, he's said they all kissed each other at some point, so does that mean he's also kissed Yachi? The only person he'd ever kissed was Lev, it was his first kiss in a school play and Kenma never let either of them hear the end of it. 

He guesses he doesn't know much about what happened when he was gone, they'd asked a lot about him, what he'd been doing at his old home, what his old school and what his friends were like. He's starting to wonder what kind of things happened while he was gone. It looks like they were all living the teenage experience while he was struggling with homework and listening to Kenma rant about the plot holes in five nights at freddy's. 

"I should be heading home," Kageyama checked the time on his phone. "My sisters coming to visit us today so my mom wants me home." 

Hinata hopped up. "Let's walk together, you'll be okay Tanaka?" 

Tanaka nodded with a smirk. "Of course, just a few more battle scars, I can't wait to show Kiyoko tomorrow." 

As the two boys walked away from the second years they heard Noya complain about his lack of battle scars. Hinata's probably said this before, but he thinks they're the coolest. 

As they walk along Kageyama complains about Miwa, his sister. According to him she's really annoyed now that she is out of the house. She's graduated cosmetology school too and thinking of opening a beauty shop of her own. 

"She always wants to experiment on me, I look good in eyeliner by the way, but not in anything else." Kageyama shuttered. 

Hinata laughed. "I doubt it, Tadashi's the only one who could pull eyeliner off."

"Shut up dumbass." 

They walked in silence for a while, Hinata didn't mind it, silence with Kageyama was usually a warm feeling. Like when they were kids at a sleepover and they'd barely woken up, they didn't talk too much, instead they'd fill their bowls with cereal and watch cartoons until they got tired of sitting still. It was a nice feeling. However Hinata had questions so the silence didn't last for long. 

"What was being drunk like?" He looked up to his friend. 

"Oh, it was weird, I think Tadashi and Yachi cried? I just felt sleepy, I haven't been drunk since then though, I don't really like it." Kageyama yawned.

"Hmm…" Then he smirked. "So what was kissing Tsukishima like?" 

"Urgh, I should've never told you, it was awful, he bit my tongue cause he thought it was a piece of pocky." Kageyama's face was pulled back in disgust. 

He laughed. "I've only ever kissed one person, my friend Lev, it was a complete accident too…"

Lev wasn't the brightest, but he was the better actor out of anyone else in the class. They were putting on a class play and he happened to get the lead in romeo and juliet. Since it was a boys only school someone had to pretend to be a girl so they could play juliet. It was against him and Kenma as they had the most girlish figures, but Kenma refused to do it, so he was stuck with juliet. He didn't mind, it was actually pretty fun. 

The day of the play was exciting, they had gone through two rounds of the play and nothing went wrong. However it was their last play through of the play, Hinata was supposed to be the one to lean up and pretend to kiss Lev, but this time Lev leaned down at the same time Hinata leaned up and they actually kissed. The audience got a kick out of it, Kenma and Kuroo wouldn't stop laughing. They got the entire thing on tape. It honestly wasn't too bad, it just sucks his first kiss was in front of so many people. 

Kageyama laughed as he told the story. "Wow, you found your people, they sound about just as dumb as you."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, what was your first kiss like then?" 

Kageyama shrugged. "We were on the bed reading manga, then we decided to kiss, she was in a panda onesie."

"She...you don't talk to any girls…" Hinata gasped. "You kissed Yachi?" 

Kageyama blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah, and what if it was?" 

"This means we have to fight now, I can't let anyone put a move on my little sister, when was this? Wait, does this mean you like Yachi?" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. 

Kageyama shook his head. "No, we kissed cause I thought…uh never mind, look there's your house, I'll tell you later."

Hinata grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hey you're not going anywhere, why did you kiss? Tell me." 

Kageyama turned to face him. "I don't want to, leave me alone, dumbass."

"If you tell me I'll tell you a secret."

Hinata was kind of talking out of his ass. He didn't really have a secret to share, but he needed to know what Kageyama was hiding. He couldn't go home and comfortably sleep if he didn't know. Besides, they were best friends, they told each other everything. 

"...tell me your secret first." Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. 

"Okay um…I...I actually do sleep with the Levi body pillow." Hinata looked down in shame. 

The pillow was surprisingly comfy, he could cuddle with it like a person and if he flipped him over he didn't have to look at his face. It was a pretty good face but actually seeing what he was cuddling with was kind of embarrassing. Also he's heard some things about the show itself and that alone is nightmare fuel. 

Kageyama laughed. "You're so fucking lame, okay I'll tell you, everyone else knows anyway." 

Hinata frowned. "And you couldn't tell me? No fair."

"Shut up, we kissed because I thought I was gay, so we kissed and I was gay, so yeah." Kageyama looked down at him with a fierce gaze, but he had a blush over his face. 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed together, that certainly wasn't what he expected. Then again it wasn't exactly a surprise, Hinata's not so sure of his own sexuality though, so he can't judge. 

"Oh, okay, that's cool." 

Kageyama frowned. "That's it? It's just cool?" 

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

Now he really wished he would've stayed. He loves his friends at his old home but he missed so much. They welcomed him back with no issue, but he still feels kind of left out. They were still able to stay friends even after he left, that's what he wanted of course, but maybe that just proves they really don't need him as much as he needs them. 

They continued to walk until they were in front of Hinata's house. He looked up at it then back at Kageyama. 

"You guys did a lot of growing up without me." He commented. 

"Well," Kageyama looked down at him. "Now we get to do the rest of it together, right?" 

Hinata's mouth fell open slightly, Kageyama really did grow up pretty, he looked like his sister, just a little shaper. But just as pretty. 

He smiled widely. "Right!"

He waved to Kageyama as he walked down the street to his house before going into his. There's still a lot of life left for him to live, a whole life to time to have experiences with his friends. A whole life to kiss people and drink alcohol. And his friends will be right there with him. 

He slapped his own face. "Shoyo your life is going to be great, just wait and see!"


End file.
